


Unseeing Sight

by izzylawliet



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blind Character, Coercion, Disabled Character, Dubious Consent, Elemental Magic, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Original Beings, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, slightly graphic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: Yongguk lacks the sense that so many rely on to stay away from danger and to stay alive. While he's learned to do his best and live a happy life without it, he misses the most obvious threats in his life. All the while, the start of a war has disrupted much of the world and he can't even be witness to it, but he may have a place in it.





	1. In the Parlor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> It's been a while since I've posted a new story and I really hope that this one pleases you all! This is something that I spent weeks working on, plotting out, working out details, trying to get things to fit into the story perfectly and it's still a work in progress! 
> 
> A lot of the ideas that I had for this story were taken from shows that I were watching and some research that I spent time mulling through. There's a lot of quirks to this story that make me feel especially attached to it already. 
> 
> I have a lot going for this story, but would appreciate feedback as much as possible to make sure that I hold myself accountable for actually writing and creating this story!
> 
> I would like to thank my Tilde for being my muse, as she always has been, and for inspiring me to start writing again. But without further adieu, enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Gonna have this warning in every chapter; I will be adding tags as the story progresses simply because things do change and I also realize after the chapter is written what things might entail

Yongguk's fingers gently brushed over the artwork before him. He and his sister had put a lot of time and effort into putting this together and it had been nearly a year since they had started this project. It had taken a lot of patience on both parts and imagination from the two of them equally. But Yongguk was nothing if not determined. He had wanted a tattoo for such a long time and he knew that inking his body was no easy thing to decide on. Yongguk had to make sure that what he chose was meaningful, would matter, and made a difference even if he couldn't look upon the artwork. He was trusting his sister to do this and knew she took it just as seriously as he did.

 

“What do you think?” Narae inquired, her voice even but for a gentle shake at the start of her sentence. Yongguk could hear that she was nervous. He would never be able to see what the piece of work was, but knew that she had poured many hours into making the design as elegant as possible while also matching Yongguk's personality as much as ink possibly could. This piece before him had been transferred to a style in which would allow him to feel it in its entirety. Yongguk didn't know how she did it, and she refused to tell him.

 

“I think..” His deep voice started before his lips upturned into a smile. He stared blindly forward though his body faced his sister's general direction. “I think it's perfect. When can we do it?”

 

Narae laughed happily and Yongguk could vaguely recall the way his elder sister would tip her head back and let out the sound when they were younger. He remembered her long hair falling from her shoulders and down her back, earrings sometimes jangling if she wore the long ones. He had taken it for granted in a way, thinking that it was something he'd always have the pleasure of seeing. He would have looked more when she laughed if he knew it wouldn't last.

 

“Did he like it?” Yongguk's identical twin poked his head into the room, though had been just standing outside the door. Narae had wanted to do this on her own, since this was something that Yongguk and her had started working out privately. Yongnam took no offense from that, just wanting to know if his twin had appreciated the effort after all this time.

 

“I heard you just outside the door, Yongnam.” Yongguk caught him in his lie that he didn't even try to deny. The younger twin still had an incredible sense for his elder that had been present long before he had lost his sight all those years ago. “Did you come to hold my hand? I don't need you to, you know that, right?”

 

“I know you don't. But I wanna come see my baby brother get his first tattoo!” There was a smile in his voice and Yongguk knew that it resembled his own, or at least that's what he had been told by others – he never often looked at his own smile when he had been younger so wouldn't know.

 

“Yeah, well just stay out of my way or your next tattoo won't be what you're expecting.” Narae threatened in a teasing way, though her tone might betray her. To anyone else, she probably seemed to be quite angry, but to Yongguk, she seemed very happy and teasing.

 

When he had first lost his sight, it had been a shock and nothing in the world seemed right. He couldn't walk right, he couldn't figure out what way to face his body to hear everything. He didn't know how people were feeling based on their tone alone. It had been a long process in learning just how to _see_ without seeing. But now he was here, _listening_ to his siblings smile.

 

“I'm not getting it right now, Nam.” Yongguk clarified as he began gathering his things to get going. He had a few things he had to do before he was going to be able to come back and get the tattoo like he wanted. “Noona and I have an appointment later on this afternoon.”

 

After a short while of banter between the three siblings, Yongguk stood and Ferul was immediately at his side. Ferul was his guide dog, a companion that meant the world to Yongguk every day that they were together. He was a German and Australian Shepherd mix, which Yongguk was sure was gorgeous based on the shape of his features and the texture of his fur. He was an older dog at this point, having been Yongguk's friend for all these years, nearly as long as he had been blind.

 

Yongguk allowed Narae to attach Ferul's harness. When he took it, the animal had already been at his side, ready to walk with him and be at his side until he got home. They were companions and as close as a man and his dog could be, even if what Ferul did was more than what most pet dogs did.

 

He took to the street with his dog, listening to the sounds of the world as they assaulted him like usual. They were stronger today than usual, but sometimes that happened. The doctor said that it would come and go as his brain would still try to compensate for the lost sense. He tried not to focus on it, though, and allowed Ferul to mostly lead the way home. The dog was smart enough to do so after all these years. Sometimes Yongguk liked to get lost in the darkness.

 

&

 

Yongguk was feeling anxious as he stood in line at the coffee shop around the corner from his siblings' tattoo parlor. He felt his insides curl and his stomach do a couple flips in the realization that he would be getting his long-awaited tattoo in the next couple of hours. He knew it would hurt, and it would sting, but it would all be worth it in the long run because this was what he wanted to have. His only wish was that he could see it, to feel some sense of accomplishment that he had come this far and reached a point in his life in which a tattoo felt _right_.

 

With a sigh to himself to rid himself of those thoughts, he moved forward when the dog at his side nudged him to. He knew that Ferul would keep him in line even if his mind wandered. His eyes were not covered as he was inside, knowing it would be considered rude to most if he left them on. It had taken him a while, but he had learned to focus on controlling his eye movement for the comfort of others. It was easier to move through life without people clearly staring at him. It was easier for him to let everyone believe that he was disabled in some other way.

 

When he got to the counter, he ordered his usual without hesitation. He let his smile fill his face and his deep voice calm any questions that he might be mentally incapacitated in any way. Ferul was silent at his side, sensing no need to do anything at that moment. And in the next moment, he had his drink paid for and in hand.

 

Maybe if Yongguk had the ability to see, he would have noticed the young man watching him and his dog. He would have seen that he had drawn attention to himself even though he strives to do anything but. Maybe if he had his sight still, he wouldn't be looked at in the first place. But all of that, Yongguk would never know.

 

It was a short walk to Narae's studio, Ferul guiding him with gentle motions out of the way of others, keeping him out of harm's way. They had a comfortable companionship, one that did not require constant speech to keep up. Ferul was smart enough that he didn't need commands to do what was needed, he just knew what his owner required or wanted. Which is why Yongguk had a loose hold on Ferul's harness, sipping his drink as they walked the short blocks to their destination.

 

The scent of ink and blood filled his nose when he stepped into the studio. The bell dinged above his head and he heard someone move towards the door. Based on the weight of the steps, Yongguk figured it was one of the other artists, not one of his siblings.

 

“Yongguk! Hey man, nice to see ya!” The short man spoke with a grin on his voice. Yongguk didn't know what he looked like, other than his general stature, but he imagined him to have a gentle and playful gaze, an infectious smile, and be very liberal in his body movements when speaking.

 

“Hey. I would say the same...” As per his usual response, but the other laughed as he always did, patting Yongguk on the shoulder a few times.

 

“Yeah, yeah, your sister is in the back getting ready for you. She told me to take you to the chair to get ready. Do you want anything to drink? Ferul need anything?” The offer was very much appreciated even if not necessary. Ferul had few needs that Yongguk couldn't care for himself. Yongguk shook his head to decline the offer as he was guided over to the chair in which his sister would be tattooing him in. The scent of ink and the sharp tang of blood grew stronger as he neared the chair that he knew to be sanitized after each use. The floors were clean, Yongguk knew, but there was a scent to the place that wouldn't be washed away easily, if ever.

 

Yongguk took his seat on the chair and waited with bated breath. He took a sip of his drink and sat wondering if it would be much longer. Not that he was any more anxious than he had been at the coffee shop. It was hard not to be when something so large was about to happen in his life.

 

“Hey.” It was water over his ears that caught Yongguk's attention. He focused his eyes in the direction of the sound and felt Ferul begin to face the man as well, casually shifting his head to watch whoever was speaking to his owner. “I saw you at the coffee shop. My name is Choi Junhong.” Yongguk felt and heard the shift in the air of a hand outstretching for his.

 

With practiced ease, he met it in the middle and gave a gentle smile. “Bang Yongguk; it's nice to meet you.” Even without sight, Yongguk could see that Junhong had a pretty smile and bright eyes. But maybe that was just his optimistic thinking. “What brings you here? Are you getting a tattoo?”

 

“No! A piercing. I've been wanting to get my nose done for a while and heard really good things about this place.” That warmed Yongguk's heart to hear, his smile brightening for a second before he shifted in his seat to get a little more comfortable. He heard the jingle of Ferul's collar as he looked to his owner to make sure he wasn't in need.

 

“Do you know who's going to do it?” He inquired to keep the conversation going. He liked to hear the other's voice. It was soft and sounded _happy._ It was contagious. Yongguk _felt_ happy just hearing him. He tried not to think too much on that.

 

“Bang Yo--” The other paused for a second before laughing. And it was beautiful, it was stunning, like water from a stream over rocks. Like the time Yongnam took Yongguk hiking in the words. It had been early fall and the wind was causing all the leaves to fall, the crunch of them beneath their feet with every step. He had carefully guided his younger twin through the trail, Ferul having been at his side all along to help him. They'd came across a small stream, the water coursing alone had caused Yongguk to smile and they'd spent ten minutes there in silence. The happiness from there came rushing back to Yongguk and he let out a shaky breath in response.

 

“Are you Bang Yongnam's brother?”

 

The question brought Yongguk back to the present, his head tipping to the side out of habit. He blinked a few times before nodding his head. “His twin, actually.” He clarified simply.

 

“What a small world.” The response was soft, almost silent and Yongguk would have strained to hear it if not for his already amplified hearing.

 

“Yongguk!” Narae's voice rang out as her soft footsteps approached him. Yongguk turned his head out of habit, to look more 'normal'. “Are you all ready?” Her body was turned away from Junhong and facing her youngest brother, her expression clearly one of pure excitement. “I got the stencil and everything. Just take off your shirt and we'll get started!”

 

Yongguk heard Narae bustling around the small area, getting her equipment out and setting out the ink that she would need. Her fingers were moving deftly over everything. He smelled the ink as it was uncapped and the sterilized scent of everything as it was bared; the needle, the gun, the gloves, everything.

 

Yongguk took a blinded glance at Junhong, wanting to hear more of him but caught nothing, before he laid back in the chair. He heard the confident steps of his twin approaching next and the loud booming of his voice.

 

“You must be Junhong!” His hand clapped the man's shoulder and moved around to do as he was supposed to before piercing someone.

 

“I am! It's nice to meet you. Daehyun-hyung said you had gentle hands.” The flirting in the tone was evident and Yongguk felt his heart skip a beat. It was odd, because the words weren't even directed at him, nor did Yongguk find men appealing in any way. But maybe it was the water that drew him towards the other. The water was cool and inviting.

 

“And he would certainly know, wouldn't he.” His twin flirted with ease and it caused Narae to chuckle under her breath.

 

“The damn flirt.” She said so softly that she knew only Yongguk would pick it up. “Anything with two legs...” Yongguk chuckled as well. His attention was drawn back to listening to the water. Junhong's legs were lightly tapping the side of the chair in a way of impatience or maybe nerves.

 

“You ever interested in getting a tattoo? My sister is pretty good.”

 

“Pretty good?!” Narae balked and Yongguk could just _see_ the way her eyes lit with fire and directed at Yongnam. “I'll remember that, you little shit. You may be bigger than me, but I can still kick your ass.”

 

“You could try, little girl.” The disrespect was clear and sharp, but the playfulness was more so. Yongguk rolled his eyes, a habit which he knew made him look more 'normal' and a front he liked to keep up in front of strangers.

 

“Alright, you two.” Yongguk interrupted before the two could go on any further. If he didn't, they'd get distracted and be going on about whatever this was for the next fifteen minutes. While it could be amusing at times, not only was he anxious to get started with his tattoo, there was a customer sitting just in the other chair. “Enough is enough.”

 

The two laughed, nearly identical laughs if not for the differences in pitch and tone. Yongguk just smiled. These were his siblings and he'd not trade them for the world.

 

“Sorry, Junhong-ah. Sometimes my older sister can be so rude, so please accept my apology on her behalf.” And of course, Yongnam could only let things go so much. Thankfully, Narae didn't join back in and left it at that. She was clearly the more mature one, but was weak to the troublesome twin at times.

 

The next few minutes were filled with small talk between Yongnam and Junhong, soft words passing between the two of them while Narae was settling the stencil over Yongguk's chest, the large piece one that would take many hours to complete, but one she was dedicated to completing that day. Just as she was about to start,having slicked up his skin with Vaseline, Yongguk heard the preparation of a piercing. He heard his brother murmur a command of relaxation and then the sharp intake of breath when the needle went through skin. It was short and quick like the kick of water into a puddle, ending on the ground and leaving residue to be dried up later.

 

“All done.” Yongnam spoke, the clatter of a mirror breaking Yongguk's attention away from the water before it came rushing at him with the force of a wave in the middle of summer, the tide high and forceful. Like the sweet waves at the beach in Incheon he used to visit as a child.

 

“It looks good! Thank you so much!” Junhong spoke with jubilation.

 

“Come back in a couple weeks and we can change it out. It should 't take too long to heal. Just make sure to clean it.”

 

“Yongguk-hyung.” Water ran over Yongguk's ears and he turned his head to make it look like he was looking at the other. Both of the other Bang siblings fell silent at the action. “How does it look?”

 

Yongguk gave his best smile, gums and all. His eyes were bright and disappearing with his broad smile. “I think it looks good.” Yongguk could practically feel the way his older siblings were frozen with confusion. Most of the time when this happened, Yongguk would clarify that he was without sight, and they'd all laugh as the stranger fumbled for words of apology. This was unusual and neither Bang in the room knew how to respond to their brother.

 

“Thanks! I'm sure your tattoo will look good, too! Hopefully I'll see you all around again and you can show me!” Yongguk heard the other hop off the table and begin to shuffle out of the room with Yongnam in tow.

 

“Yongguk...” Narae started with gentle inquiry, having paused in starting the tattoo.

 

“Let's get this started before I change my mind, noona.” Yongguk said with a smile, settling back and shutting his eyes though couldn't tell the difference as everything was black anyways.

 

The sound of the tattoo gun was a buzz and caused Yongguk to jolt, his fingers grasping at the bed beside him but he was relaxed. He knew it would do him no good to tense up. He was thankful when his sister said no more, having realized that if she pushed any more, Yongguk would be very likely to shut down and she would get no where anyways. Besides, Narae had a tattoo to concentrate on getting perfect.

 

&

 

“How much does it hurt, Gukkie?” Hyosung's voice wasn't like water. It was kind of like...too sweet of a drink. It slid through Yongguk's ears and he wanted to dislike it, but something was making that near impossible. He had given up trying to figure out what it was, because this was his girlfriend and he had come to love her.

 

“It stings. Feels tight.” He explained in few words, his eyes closed while he rest back on their bed. It was technically his, but she came over so much that it was easier for him to think of it as being the both of theirs. Even if she didn't think of it the same way.

 

“I'm not sure how I feel about it.” Her words stabbed at him, but Yongguk had known that she wouldn't like it from the moment he had pitched her the idea. But this was something the he had been wanting for years and something that he couldn't so easily have forgotten about. Yongguk gave a soft grunt of understanding, feeling disappointed that she didn't like the tattoo. He had hoped that once she saw it, she would change her mind. Clearly, he was wrong.

 

They fell silent. Hyosung didn't often speak when they were alone. But she was always touching him and Yongguk had grown accustomed to it. He didn't bat an eyelid, he didn't shy away from her touch. He felt compelled to always have her touching him, for whatever reason. Even if something always stirred in the pit of his stomach, something dark and heavy. He attributed it to the fact that he couldn't see and touch her in the same way she did – an inadequacy on his part leaving him to feel insecure.

 

Yongguk wasn't the least bit surprised when Hyosung's lips were quick to follow where her fingers were. It was nearly every time that they were together that this happened and Yongguk had come to expect it, as he no longer enjoyed it in the way he had when they first became intimate together. Something about how she touched him in just the right ways to turn him on, but never enough to really initiate intimacy made him withdraw into himself. She whispered words to turn him on, words that made his blood boil and his blood rush downwards, but she never took the time to speak to him on a deeper level, never expressing to him what _he_ did to _her_ , always just what she _wanted_ him to do to her. It was just enough.

 

His fingers felt along her plush curves, his fit figure having disappeared the longer they were together. He didn't have an opinion on it. His head pressed back into the pillow as he enjoyed the sensations of her body and the sounds they made together rather than being able to _see_ what she was doing to him.

 

Her hips rocked over him and he could hear the sheets rustling and the headboard lightly knocking against the wall. He could smell the arousal from the both of them. He could sense how her body radiated heat and a slightly too sweet scent from her that he had grown used to, but always craved.

 

When they finished, Yongguk felt tired. Exhausted. _Drained_. He didn't have the chance to bring Hyosung into his arms before she was whispering excuses of needing to go. He was used to that, too. So as he curled up in bed, pulling the thick blanket over his form. He was cold, he was _freezing_. He was used to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to comment and let me know your thoughts on it so far!


	2. In the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait a full week, so sue me. I wanted it to be up cause it's been done forever. I'm very happy with this chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it too.

“I don't think this is the right way.” Yongguk stated to Ferul who whined and continued to tug Yongguk in the way that they were going. Yongguk felt unfamiliar by his surroundings. The sounds of the road sounded too busy to be the one his sister worked on. The scent of food from restaurants were not familiar to him. He was positive that Ferul had led him down a different route and he wasn't sure what would lead his guide dog to do that. Never had they gone this way before, and never had Ferul not taken him the correct route to his destination or home.

 

“Ferul, come on. We need to get to noona's before she worries.” He tried to turn and tug Ferul with him, but the harness slipped from his grasp. Yongguk never had a hard hold on the harness because Ferul never tugged more than necessary to guide him. He heard a few people around him stop in concern, his eyes now beginning to wander aimlessly as though he were searching for his dog. He knew that Ferul did not go far, because he heard the dog panting and the sound of his padded paws on the concrete. “Ferul...come to me.” He spoke evenly, feeling his heart begin to race. He was in an unfamiliar part of the city without Ferul at his side to help him. He wasn't sure what would lead his companion to do this, but he was fearing the worst. “Ferul...please.”

 

Yongguk took a few steps forward in the direction in which he knew Ferul was, though heard the dog jump a few steps to the side, but too late. Before he knew it, he ran into a solid body, someone taller than him with such light steps that he hadn't realized he had come up. Or maybe it was because his heart was beating so loudly that he couldn't hear properly. Maybe his anxiety was creeping up on him without his service dog to help calm him and guide him.

 

“F-Ferul..” Yongguk muttered almost pathetically as he took a step back from the person he ran into. “I apologize. M-my dog...h-he..” His words were broken and his stutter had returned painfully so. He couldn't find the words to express his panic at that moment or excuse himself from his actions.

 

“Yongguk-hyung?” Water soothed his nerves near immediately. “Are you--” his question stopped and Yongguk suddenly felt the harness slide into his hand. He crouched down instantaneously and began to take comfort from Ferul who had sat at his owner's side to offer such services. Yongguk heard the footsteps around them continue as people went about their day, though also caught all the judgmental words in the process.

 

“Ferul...why?” He asked the dog uselessly. It wasn't as though Ferul would be able to explain anything to him, wouldn't be able to answer for his actions. Ferul had never done anything like this before and it tore at him that this happened in the first place.

 

“Hyung?” The drips of water were constant and Yongguk tipped his head up in the direction of the voice. He didn't want to hear the judgment from the man, but he wanted to hear more of it because it did something to his nerves that not even Hyosung could ever have claimed to be able to do. “Hyung, are you okay?”

 

Yongguk couldn't find the words to explain what had happened, or what he was feeling because there weren't words to describe the fear that he had experienced, the way that he had feared the worst and truly felt his disability for what it was, an incapacitated illness that left him weak and helpless and vulnerable to just anything.

 

“Here...take my arm.” Junhong offered, his voice calm and even and unlike the bubbly water it had been when they met at Narae's studio. Yongguk slipped his hand along the outstretched arm, unintentionally feeling the muscles that wound the man's arm before settling in the crook of his elbow. “Let's go...sit down somewhere.” Yongguk nodded his head and felt that even if he wanted to run away and hide, he was afraid that Ferul wouldn't take him home.

 

They didn't speak to one another until they were in some small little bistro or restaurant or cafe; Yongguk didn't know because he couldn't properly smell anything, none of it was familiar and none of it was making any sense to him at that moment. It took him many moments to gather his thoughts and a few more after that to realize that Ferul had nudged his face into Yongguk's lap and he had somehow started to pet his head to gain comfort from his canine companion.

 

After Junhong had ordered coffee and water for the two of them, Yongguk finally found his voice. “Junhong...I-I'm sorry I ran into you...I...” He didn't want to say it, because he didn't want to admit to this stranger that he was blind. He normally would have no issue doing so, but he felt that he could have had... _something_? He shook his head clear of any of those thoughts because he was in a relationship and not into men to begin with.

 

“Couldn't see?” Junhong supplied just as their drinks were delivered. “I didn't realize...”

 

“No, no, it's okay...” Yongguk quickly corrected. As it wasn't Junhong's fault that this had happened. Nor was it his fault that he had been led to believe that Yongguk was of sight. He doesn't know why he had let Junhong believe that he was.

 

“Are you hungry, hyung? They have really good ramen here; my treat!” The fact that Junhong was willing to change the subject was not something that Yongguk encountered every day. While most people had the common decency _not_ to ask about his blindness, but they didn't often have the capability of carrying on a normal conversation with him after finding out. Which is why he went to the trouble of not letting people know he was blind in the first place.

 

“I love ramen.” Yongguk spoke with a smile, hoping that it was appropriate to not talk about the incident in which led them to this in the first place. Junhong seemed to be on the same page as him, though, for he began to tell him of the types of ramen that they had at this particular shop, not at all condescending in his manner. When they came upon a decision, Junhong ordered for them. It did make Yongguk feel somewhat ashamed because he could talk for himself, but another part of him _liked_ how Junhong was going out of his way to care for him. That was unusual for him.

 

They sat in silence in the time between ordering and when it was finally served to their table. Yongguk appreciated the silence. It allowed him time to cope with what had happened to him outside before running into Junhong.

 

“Do you live around here, hyung?” Junhong asked softly, after guiding Yongguk's hand to the spoon and chopsticks that were setting off to the side. He didn't make a deal of it, based on the way his steady hand touched Yongguk's and guided with confidence that didn't betray any insecurity or uncertainty.

 

“I don't. But I was coming to get my tattoo touched up. Ferul just...led me the wrong way.” The dog stirred slightly at his feet, having heard his name and the disappointment that was in his master's tone. “He'd never done that before and I hadn't been paying close enough attention to be able to correct it before we got lost.”

 

Junhong made an understanding noise from the back of his throat. “You aren't too far from the studio. It's down two blocks or so. I was going to get my piercing changed out anyways, so I could go with you!” The excitement had grown in his tone as he had spoken, and it was obvious to Yongguk that this was something that Junhong didn't mind doing, something he actually seemed to _want_ to do.

 

“That would be very helpful...and kind of you, Junhong-ah.” Yongguk responded in between bites, having found that he had worked up quite an appetite. He didn't like to eat in public, but would make an exception every now and again if it suited him to. “Then maybe afterwards, I could treat you to coffee as a 'thank you'?”

 

Yongguk heard the smile still evident in Junhong's voice. “That would be awesome.”

 

&

 

“She says that if Ferul does this again, you should consider getting a new service dog.” Junhong read from Yongguk's phone as they both walked down the street. “But she also says she's busy right now so we can come by in a couple hours or find another day to come in.”

 

Yongguk rolled his eyes, having to of course concentrate on the motion of his eyes to do so. He let out a short chuckle and allowed Ferul to continue to guide him. At this point, he didn't feel that Ferul would lead him astray, especially since Junhong's steps were constant beside his. His long legs were keeping stride with Yongguk's and expressed no hesitation or pause.

 

“Just tell her that I'm not getting rid of him. I don't care how much he sheds and that sometimes he gets smelly.” Yongguk had a small pout. He would never get rid of Ferul. Even as the dog got older, Yongguk knew it wouldn't be on his list of things to do to get rid of Ferul. “And say that we'll come another day since she's so busy.”

 

“We?” Junhong's fingers paused in their typing and he felt that he had turned his head the voice seeming louder. “How does she manage to be so sassy over text?”

 

Yongguk laughed, feeling his cheeks warm slightly. It was easier to brush over the words that he had actually said. He was already starting to like Junhong because of this, being able to ignore the flaws and the actions he may take.

 

“She's my sister, it's kind of...a talent of hers. I'm sure she's worked very hard on it.” Junhong laughed and water ran through Yongguk, warming him from the tips of his fingers to the soles of his feet.

 

“I don't think I know her or _you_ well enough to comment on that.” Junhong covered, truly feeling that it would be inappropriate for him to comment on a matter that would be insulting when he'd only met the other Bang siblings once, and this being the second time with Yongguk.

 

Yongguk gave a slight chuckle and came to a stop when Ferul took a step back to stop Yongguk's progress. They'd be crossing the street and Ferul would only allow Yongguk to do it if it was entirely safe to do so. “Hey, you wanna come over? I have a TV and all and my girlfriend is working so it's quiet there.” The thought of Hyosung caused a pit to grow in his stomach. Yongguk rarely ever spent much time with someone that wasn't his girlfriend. Increasingly so over the past few months. Now that he was spending time with someone outside of his family, that realization dawned on him and he was aware of it more. He was aware of how much his heart and mind craved interaction with someone other than Hyosung.

 

“Girlfriend?” Junhong whispered under his breath, though probably didn't realize that Yongguk had heard it. They crossed the street when they were given the signal to, Ferul leading the way for Yongguk. “Yeah, that'd be cool. I don't have anywhere to be today anyways.”

 

 

“Just make yourself at home.” Yongguk stated as they entered his apartment. Everything was clean and tidy in there, having to be because of his lack of sight. He preferred to not have to have Ferul help him get around his apartment, giving him a sense of independence and as though his life wasn't completely at the mercy of those around him.

 

“It's a nice place.” Junhong commented, his shoes slipping along the wooden floor before hitting the wall. “Mind if I use your bathroom?”

 

Yongguk shook his head and let his leg touch the back of the couch. It helped orientate him and make it clear to him which way he was facing in his own home. He raised his arm in the direction of the hallway and pointed down to where the bathroom was. It was only a one bedroom apartment, so not much to get lost in. “It's the door on the right. My room's on the left.”

 

Junhong made the softest of sounds to confirm that he understood. His socked feet shuffled through the apartment and off down the hallway.

 

Now that he had a moment alone, Yongguk was taking the time to run through the events of the day. He heard Ferul pad over to the kitchen and drink from his water bowl. He listened to the soft sounds for a while as he thought about how odd it was that he had run into the other when they weren't even on the course to get to Narae's shop. But before he could actually try and figure out why that came to be, the lock from the front door was being jangled.

 

For all of a second, he was confused and just slightly panicked before common sense kicked in. It could only be Hyosung coming in as she was the only one with the key. Hyosung didn't want anyone else to have the key to his apartment because she felt that it would get in the way of their privacy and alone time. And who else would love Yongguk, if not her? So Yongguk didn't question it, anything that would compromise their relationship.

 

“Gukkie!” Hyosung's thin arms slid around his neck and he felt her thin form press up against his. Her cold body took his heat and took more from him than he could realize. “What...” Her words were soft and she pulled away, her thin fingers touching his arms. He heard her hair slide over what must be her bare shoulders. “What did you do today, Gukkie?” Her soft voice was accusatory and Yongguk felt confused by it, which he was sure showed on his face.

  
“Hey, hyung! Let me get--” Junhong paused in both his step and his speech as he walked into the room. There was a thick silence that surrounded Yongguk and he was almost suffocating in it.

 

He had to force himself to clear his throat to speak, though it felt dry and he felt tired already – it was probably from the events of the day that had been stressful on his mental state. “Uhm, baby, this is Junhong. I met him at Narae's shop. Junhong-ah, this is Hyosung, my girlfriend.”

 

The silence went on longer than Yongguk felt comfortable with and the confusion within him only grew. He could tell something was going on between the two who just met, but without being able to see, there was no way for him to know just what it was.

 

“It's nice to meet you.” Junhong spoke first. His voice lacked the upbeat tone that it normally contained. “I should get going, Yongguk-hyung. I'll call you later.”

 

More silence filled the darkness. Yongguk wanted to speak, but it also felt that something was deeply lodged into his throat. He couldn't do anything but smile and wave weakly after Junhong. He wanted to speak to Junhong and tell him how grateful he was for their day together. He wanted to express how much it meant to him that Junhong didn't see him as a blind man and treated him as an equal. He wanted to say so much and plan for another time they could get together, but Hyosung kept him silent by just her presence alone.

 

The moment that the door was shut and Junhong was gone, Hyosung returned her attention to Yongguk, her hands once again sliding over his chest and his arms. He was smiling down at her smaller form, his eyes off in the distance as they normally would be when he was with her. It took far less effort than pretending that he could look at her.

 

“I came here to surprise you on my lunch break and you were out with some stranger? I don't like him. I know you can't see him, but he looks really bad. He's probably not someone you should be spending time with.” Yongguk frowned. Hyosung was guilty of bringing up how blind he was maybe too much and he wished that that hadn't been the case. He didn't like that she felt the need to remind him of his disability as though it were something he could just forget.

 

“I--”

 

“No, Yongguk. I'm just looking out for you. I don't think he's someone you'd want to waste your time on. The kid is a lost cause.” Her words surprised him. He had never heard Hyosung speak with such viciousness in her tone. “Just take my word for it, baby.”

 

“Yes, noona.” Yongguk agreed easily, maybe too easily but what else was he supposed to say? They'd been together for so long and he had trust her so much. It would be odd if he suddenly changed his mind right then because of someone who was still a stranger.

 

Yongguk felt her hands move along his shoulders and to his chest, his hands moving to rest on her hips out of habit. She was so much smaller than him, yet he felt so much under her control when they were together. He never even really questioned it, because...he didn't know why. Why did he put up with her control and her attitude?

 

Her body was sliding against his for a long moment before she pushed Yongguk back to the couch, laying him down across it and straddling his hips. Yongguk's hands were on her waist. His eyes were directed up at the ceiling.

 

“Good! Now...let's make the most of my lunch break.”

 

&

 

“Oh, man, Guk, it looks so good!” Yongnam exclaimed, sitting next to their sister who was touching up the tattoo. Her gaze was focused on the lines that had broken over the weeks of healing, but she had a near identical smile on her face. “I wish you could see it.”

 

Instead of being upset by the comment, Yongguk knew his twin meant the best by it. His twin would never intentionally hurt him, even by mindless comments. So the fact that he had said that in the first place meant that Yongnam truly believed that Yongguk would be impressed on a whole other level if he saw the artwork that now adorned his skin.

 

“I felt it. Narae-noona did an amazing job.” Yongguk agreed. He was confident in his sister's ability and talent.

 

“Yongnam-hyung! Today's the day!” A crisp, clear stream. Yongguk gasped and was glad that his siblings thought it had to do with the needle piercing his skin at an incredible rate.

 

“Junhongie! Daehyun told me to expect you today. I'm glad you could come by.” Yongguk's twin rose from his seat and went to greet the other male.

 

If Yongnam liked Junhong, then there was no way that this was someone of bad influence. It had to be someone that he could trust and even befriend. But did he want a friend? That was a question that Yongguk hadn't asked himself in a very long time. He hadn't had the opportunity to have a friend, none other than his siblings or Himchan who was practically a brother after all their years together.

 

There was some idle chit chat among his twin and the newcomer, the stranger that had learned more about Yongguk than most had in a very long time. He just couldn't figure out why Hyosung had said that he wouldn't be good to be around. Was it jealousy? Was it possessiveness? She didn't even like Yongguk hanging around with Himchan or Yongnam... why were all these questions now making themselves obvious to Yongguk?

 

“Yongguk!” Narae's worried voice brought him from his thoughts. He frowned with confusion and turned his head towards his sister. “There you are...I thought you fell asleep on me or something.”

 

“Hyung?” Excitement found its way to Yongguk's ears and he was smiling before he could help himself. He had realized that Narae was in the process of putting her equipment away and had laid a cool towel on his chest to help with the swelling. He had been lost in his thoughts longer than he realized and more intensely than he'd normally allow himself.

 

“Hey, Junhong-ah.” Yongguk spoke softly, moving to sit up and hold the towel to his chest. It stung, of course, but the cool temperature helped it feel better. “Did Yongnam take care of you?” His deep voice was mostly monotone and he knew that it caught his sister's attention. He heard the hesitation in her movements and gathered that it was because of the distraction that he was causing.

 

“Yeah, of course he did!” There was that silence again and it drew Yongguk back to the present with concern clear in every inch of his body. Something was odd about his meeting with Junhong this time, and it had something to do with how they left off when Hyosung had been introduced to him. A part of him was screaming to not speak to Junhong, to not risk his relationship with someone he loved. But another part of him was drawn to Junhong and the fun that they had had together in the previous week. Could they do it again? Or would Yongguk regret it?

 

“Hyung...want to go get some coffee?”

 

He'd find out, Yongguk decided.

 

&

 

Yongguk laughed, deep and loudly, his gums showing. Pure joy radiated through him as he listened to Ferul's 'vicious' growls. This was not the proper way to take care of a service dog and he was told at some point that he should limit play to ensure that Ferul doesn't deviate from his intended duties. But hearing Junhong's laugh and Ferul's playful bark, Yongguk couldn't bring himself to care.

 

“Oh, Yongguk-hyung, he's loving this so much.” Junhong yelled. He was rolling in the grass some distance away. Maybe ten meters? Yongguk was finding it hard to sense the distance in the open field like this; not enough objects to bounce the sound off of. “Yongguk, watch out!”

 

He had no time to respond, unsure what it was he was responding to until it was too late. He didn't realize that the heavy breathing from Ferul and the trampling paws were coming his way. Before he knew it, his back hit the ground with the air knocked out of him. He gasped for breath and was dazed. When he came to, Ferul was licking over his face and his tail was swatting at his legs almost violently.

 

“Hyung!” Yongguk heard the last of Junhong's long strides as he headed his way. “Are you okay?!”

 

Before he thought about it, he laughed. Yongguk was laughing as Ferul was drowning him in kisses. Ferul had never done this before but Yongguk was not complaining, glad to feel the love and affection from his companion like this. As uncharacteristic as it was, he didn't question it.

 

“Yeah...yeah, I'm okay.” He managed in between the licks, having to physically push Ferul off of him enough to be able to sit up. He ran his hands through his fur, petting him and scratching him in whatever place he could reach. Now that he was sitting, Ferul had climbed off of him and was practically spinning in circles, searching for attention and anything to get his owner to pet him. “I don't know what's gotten into him!” Yongguk was still laughing. And he could hear Junhong laughing as well.

 

“I don't know...but you two look pretty happy.” Junhong said, almost knowingly, almost proudly. Whatever that was in his tone, Yongguk didn't think to question it. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this care-free, this wonderful. If anything, he felt that he should thank Junhong as though he were the reason for this.

 

“Yeah...yeah, we are.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop some comments, yeah? Let me know what you think. It's a slow process, a bit of a slow build with some unclear parts of the story, but everything will be answered in due time, I promise. I got it all written down in my handy dandy notebook.


	3. In the Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep posting the chapter a day earlier than the week prior cause I get so excited about what I have that I want to share it with you all. It just makes me so happy to have it all written and finished. I can't promise the next chapter in such a timely manner, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it! 
> 
> I'm really proud of this chapter and I'm very happy with how it turned out. I hope you all feel the same and let me know what you think of it all~

Junhong's movements were smooth and intentional as he traveled through the city. Happiness was swelling within him and everyone he unintentionally brushed against was feeling it from him. He had so much happiness that he had to transfer it, even if it was in an unorthodox way. He knew the way that he'd prefer to, yet couldn't risk doing it that way. The way the happiness and the warmth spread through him, Junhong was surprised that he wasn't _glowing_ with it. It'd been so long since he experienced something so pure and intense. All of it without direct touch and enough to drive him to want more.

 

The things that he felt inside were mainly due to the way that he'd spent his last week, meeting Yongguk and spending time with him and the ever so adorable service dog, Ferul. The pair was unique and Junhong felt himself drawn to him and yet could not figure out why. He decided not to question it, just to enjoy it, because the chances of this occurring ever again were too slim.

 

His upbeat walking paused before a building that was beaten down and abandoned, but locked and secured from anyone squatting in it. He pulled out his keys and made sure to quickly step inside; he shut the door behind him once it was unlocked. Very few could enter this place and the contents of this building were secret. While the building was located in the city, it was protected by many ancient wards to keep it from being vandalized or destroyed. Humans wouldn't come near it out of a simple subconscious warning to avoid it at all costs.

 

“Oh my god, Junnie, is that you?!” Daehyun called from another room and Junhong smirked as he made a beeline that way. There were a few others settled in the room with Daehyun, but the man in question left the room to meet Junhong to speak quietly. “What the fuck?! Where did you get that from?”

 

“Yongnam's twin.”

 

“He has a twin?!”

 

“Yes, and he's perfect.”

 

“You didn't sleep with him, did you?!”

 

Junhong crossed his arms and leaned back against the hallway wall. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. That was not the first time he was accused of something like that. You mess up once and they never let it go.

 

“Of course I didn't!” Junhong snapped, feeling a bit of the happiness seep into irritation. He wanted to preserve it, but if Daehyun kept this up then he would be empty of it before he could fully enjoy it. “I've just spent a lot of time with him. I've hung out at his place, we've gone out to eat. I...I just...I played with his dog in the park. You should have seen him... _felt_ him, hyung. He's not like anything else in the world. But he has a fucking _vampire_ for a girlfriend.”

 

Junhong could see the surprise on his hyung's face, and then he saw the immediate refusal on his lips before he spoke. “Get the fuck out. You are not to see him again! The fact that you're still standing is a miracle on its own! I really don't want you to have to leave the country _again_.” Junhong didn't like to think about the time he had to be sent away for a human's lifetime from his hyung. They'd been through so much together and his mistake had left them separated from one another. And because of that, Junhong knew that he should never see Yongguk again. He shouldn't have gone back to Yongnam's shop after he had met Hyosung. But Yongguk had hooked him. He felt inclined to be near him, to experience more of what Yongguk could give. His soul was crying out for affection and attention. There was no way that Junhong could stay away.

 

“You aren't going to stay away from him, are you?” Daehyun asked simply, his eyes lit with fires of annoyance. The fact that Junhong couldn't bring himself to answer should have been answer enough. And Daehyun would keep it quiet because he wouldn't risk losing his friend for another sixty to eighty years.

 

Silence persisted between the two of them for a while longer before Daehyun sighed and relented. He wouldn't get his friend to stop what he was doing, but he shouldn't have been surprised. Whenever did undines listen to begin with.

 

“Come on, the meeting is just about to start.” Daehyun motioned for Junhong to follow him, entering a room that had a mix of undines, pygmies, and vulcani. It wasn't a common sight as the three elements tended not to get along unless there were a slyph present. Junhong also noticed that he wasn't the only one confused among the room of them, but no one was speaking. What was there to be said?

 

“What's it about?” Junhong asked softly, taking a seat next to his stellar-blooded friend. But all Daehyun had to offer was a shrug; clearly he knew no more than Junhong or he was not going to divulge what it was that he did know.

 

“There's talk of war on the other side. We're supposed to help somehow.” Some other undine spoke from across the room. They all shifted uncomfortably at that. It had been centuries since there'd been enough of an uproar that needed different factions of the Elements. This was something the Absolutes—the supreme power, neither good or bad—took care of. They'd keep the balance in the world and make sure their presence went unknown to humans. This shouldn't involve them.

 

“There's wiccans that are invoking us and it's not going well. Something is interfering. It's causing us to do evil.” Some pygmy spoke and there was laughter all around them.

 

“You idiot,” A vulconus spoke, “When invoked, you do the bidding of the wiccan and nothing more. You can choose to stop at any point.”

 

“No, that's just it! You can't! There's reports that all of our kinds are being invoked and there's nothing we can do about it!”

 

Daehyun frowned deeply. None of this sounded right. He didn't travel all these lightyears to be brought into a war among Elementals and whatever it was that was controlling them. As far as everyone in the room was aware of, he was a vulconus and not a stellar angel. Only Junhong knew the truth and never would the undine speak otherwise. It would cause too many problems and raise too many questions if his true nature were to get out among the Elements.

 

“You're just an idiot.” The same vulconus spoke again. “Never in our history has this been an issue. If you don't want to be invoked, then you don't fucking answer the summon. Go about your business of fucking humans or go sit in your Element for the rest of time. But I'm getting out of here. There's nothing I can be told that I don't already know.”

 

“Sit down and shut up, Shinseok.” Daehyun spat, narrowing his eyes at the named vulconus. “We were called here for a reason. Just wait until the Absolute comes and explains everything to us.”

 

Everyone fell silent. The only reason Daehyun knew that it was an Absolute was because of the power of the force that summoned them. He could feel that it wasn't just some Element faction leader bringing them together. It was more than that. It was stronger than that. But no one else would know that.

 

Shinseok took his seat and looked around at his fellow fire-blooded elements. Now, no one had anything to say. They'd wait at this point. Everyone quiet and on edge. If it were an Absolute who would be showing up, then no one would dare move an inch until they were told to.

 

Junhong didn't like this much. He didn't know of any other time that Absolutes had called them all like this. Something deep inside of him told him that it wasn't going to be for something good. Junhong wondered if this was more than even Daehyun was eluding to. Was this more than what any of them had considered?

 

&

 

Deahyun and Junhong were silent as they crept through the warehouses. It was an abandoned yard. It wasn't often that they would have to go out and recon like this, or fight, or whatever it was that was expected of them. They were all part of a greater order of things and all tasked to keep the balance to an extent. But this was pushing it, Junhong thought. He would normally help humans, his Element being one of healing rather than fighting like a vulconus might, but he never went in _search_ of danger or humans in need.

 

“Hyung...” Junhong spoke when he felt a shift in the air. There was a distinction in it just as they had crossed the threshold into another room. Something heavier that would make it hard to breathe if air were something that they needed. It made Junhong feel uneasy, made him want to run.

 

“I know...we need to get out of here.” Daehyun was one of the stronger stellar angels, being from Alpha Bootes, but knew that he couldn't let his presence be known or he'd have to hightail it back to where he came from. He felt the shift before Junhong had, he had hoped that the undine would be able to hold himself. He had expected too much. It was a lot to ask for and Daehyun should have known better than to go this far with someone so young.

 

There was another shift in the air before them. While Junhong had started to shake his head and begin to refuse the order, he was knocked to the ground with a body on top of his. There was a tense moment, a half second, where Junhong felt an intense sap on his energy, leaving him breathless and stunned beneath the attacker. It was too sudden for Daehyun to have reacted and stop his best friend from being tackled to the ground, away from him and far enough so that he couldn't immediately respond.

 

Junhong let out a sudden grunt when he hit the ground. His head jarred back and his sight left him for such a short amount of time. Yet that time was enough to allow teeth to sink into his chest, a sharp pain bringing him from his distraction and his attention back to the situation at hand. His thoughts turned dark, somber, and maybe even a little bit morbid as his breath left him. He was struggling to find the energy to fight against the being on top of him. It was a losing battle.

 

In the short span of the seconds that passed, Daehyun reacted violently. His fingers curled around the shirt that the being wore, uncaring that he nabbed some skin in the process, and hurled him off of his best friend. The force of the throw made too loud of a ruckus and Daehyun would have regretted it if not for the sight of his best friend looking _drained_ of everything that made him _him_.

 

Daehyun moved quickly to bring his best friend up to his feet. While there was only one vampire standing before them, they didn't know if the noise could have brought any more to them. Daehyun wouldn't take that chance.

 

“Take from me, we gotta go _now!”_ Daehyun snapped at Junhong when the younger one sagged against him. There was a look passed between the two, a look of confusion and trust and uncertainty and fear. It wasn't something Junhong was ever supposed to do. He couldn't ever take from a fellow spirit, and even though Daehyun was a stellar being, it still felt wrong. “Junhong!”

 

Junhong glanced back at the body that had been thrown and saw that it was starting to twitch. The thing would be up soon and with him weakened like this, Daehyun would have a hard time fighting and protecting him while getting the two of them to safety. He was risking Daehyun's cover and his safety with this hesitation. This may come back to bite them in the ass, but Junhong knew that he didn't have a choice.

 

He pressed his mouth to Daehyun's, his fingers rising to press firmly into his neck to hold him still. It was a short and messy kiss, hardly something that Junhong would consider one in the first place. The purpose of it was to take, not to give, and so he did just that. He felt the strength and emotions from his best friend, the _love_ that he had for him and let that begin to fill him up. The heat burned through his body too harshly and he wanted to recoil from it. It wasn't the same natural emotions that he would feel from humans and it wasn't the right to keep him whole, but it was enough to keep him conscious and alive. It would not be enough to replace what was taken, but it would be enough to get them out of there. Which they needed to do soon.

 

They both gasped for air when the kiss had been broken just in time for them to move out of the way of an object being thrown. Daehyun and Junhong both dived in the same direction, stumbling a bit with their steps to get out of the way. Junhong was still mostly leaning on Daehyun, no longer drained, but still weakened. They looked at what had been thrown and were glad that they got out of the way. It was a blunt object thrown with so much force that it dented the wall of the warehouse they stood near; part of the dense metal warped from the impact.

 

Daehyun noticed the weakened psychic vampire rising to his feet and he was quick to move from there. He let Junhong sag against the wall and he lunged forward to ensure that nothing else was thrown that could potentially harm his best friend. His grip was hot and forceful as he made sure to grab the vampire in the same way he had when dislodging him from Junhong. He gripped as tightly as he could with one hand and pulled back for a punch with the other. He used every ounce of strength that he could muster up, not leaving the vampire the chance to retaliate or come back from the attack at all. Nor would he be able to give them away if he were to live.

 

Daehyun didn't have to worry about the effects that a psychic vampire might cause. His genetic makeup did not consist of anything that could be drained or maybe it was because he'd lived for so long that there was an excess amount of it and any taken wouldn't have any effect on him. Most creatures he encountered didn't know what he was, let alone what he could do and that always worked in his benefit.

 

“H-Hyung..” Junhong called from where he stood. He watched as Daehyun punched again and again and again, ensuring that the vampire could not have survived such blows to the head. “We gotta go. Come on...” He couldn't leave without the support from his friend and he was doing his best to keep upright despite the world being unsteady to him right then. Things were harsh to his senses and yet all he could focus on was the crumbling of bones and the splattering of blood. He could smell the fear in the air that permeated from the vampire before his existence ceased. “Please...”

 

It was the soft whisper that brought Daehyun from his task. He had lost himself to the act of making sure that this vampire would no longer be a threat and while he probably could have done this in a lot more civilized ways, the anger at his friend being hurt so severely was still too close to the surface.

 

Daehyun dropped the body unceremoniously and rushed to support Junhong's long form. Their bodies were close together to allow Daehyun to share what bit of energy he had to spare, forming a constant stream of energy that Junhong could sustain off of. They didn't linger and they weren't careless in their abandonment of the warehouse district.

 

&

 

Ferul's collar jingled slightly and it brought Yongguk's attention from the book that he was reading, _The Art of War_. He slid the bookmark into between the raised words of the pages and set it on the table before him. Just as he did so, there was a knock on the door. A weaker knock than what would belong to either of his siblings or the landlord. It would not be Hyosung as she had her own key, but something about it sounded familiar – to which Yongguk did not ponder as the knock was repeated just shortly after.

 

Rising from his seat, Ferul took his side and walked with him towards the door. Carefully, he unlocked the bolts and opened it, the chain keeping the door from opening too long and he allowed Ferul to take a look at the guest before he pressed closer to be standing in the way of the gap. Ferul did not seem to mind whoever it was and after a moment, even gave Yongguk the sign that everything was safe.

 

“Who is it?” Yongguk asked either way. He trusted Ferul entirely, but he couldn't even pick up familiar breath sounds from whoever it was standing on the other side of his door.

 

“Junhong, hyung...it's me.” Junhong's voice was soft, like the soft trickle of a tap that was turned on in the middle of the night, the water soft and slow. But there was a tinge of alarm in his voice, or maybe it was alarm that Yongguk felt at hearing the tone that did not sound like the Junhong he'd spent so much time with as of late.

 

Quickly, Yongguk shut the door enough that the chain could be removed. When it was opened, he heard the stumble of Junhong's feet and Ferul rushing to the man's side. He was more often a guide dog, but had been trained to help with physical needs as well. Yongguk wasn't sure what Junhong would need, but he had a feeling that Ferul would help with whatever he could. He also knew that he would be doing what he could to help the other man who he'd thought he'd one day call friend.

 

Yongguk reached out and allowed Junhong's arm to slide around his shoulders, truly feeling the difference in their heights by the way his own body pressed to Junhong's side. There was quite a difference in their statures. But he wouldn't focus on that now, not while he was focused on Ferul's nudges to help them get to the couch. When they made it without hurting themselves, Yongguk also heard Ferul shutting the front door as he had been so trained to do. It was helpful as he had already forgotten that the door had been left open when bringing Junhong into the apartment.

 

“Is...Is your girlfriend here?” Junhong asked and it caused Yongguk to frown with confusion. “I-I don't want to intrude.” He explained before Yongguk could think to ask for clarification. “I'm sorry t-to just show up like this.” That's what caused the alarm, Yongguk realized. That was _pain_ laced in his voice. Before Junhong could talk anymore, Yongguk interrupted him.

 

“Where are you hurt? I have a first aid kit in the bathroom. I can get it.” Yet, when Yongguk tried to rise, Junhong was holding his arm to keep him still. He tipped his head to the side and looked in Junhong's general direction. His face was one of confusion yet again. “Junhong, please...you came here for my help.”

 

“It's nothing that a band-aid can fix.” Yongguk settled back down on the couch and his hand slid to rest on Junhong's leg, getting a feel for where the man was sitting and his body language.

 

“Then how can I help?”

 

Silence passed between them. Yongguk felt that Junhong was looking at him and he hated that he couldn't see the expression on his face to gauge how he was feeling. He wanted to know what was wrong with his new friend and what he could do to help. Because clearly Junhong was there for his help, whatever it might be that he could do.

 

Without thought, he raised his dominant hand and slowly reached for Junhong's face, figuring that if he couldn't see what his expression was, then he would feel it for what it was. Something about the way Junhong was sitting close to Yongguk made him feel that that was an acceptable action. When there wasn't the slightest repulsion from the touch, Yongguk let his gentle fingers brush over Junhong's features, taking in all of them as he had never before. There was a slow curve to his jaw, strong and yet something light about it if that were at all possible. His fingers trailed upwards to the crisp shape of his lips, plush to the touch and slightly cooler than what Yongguk would have expected. There was a slight dip of his philtrum and then Yongguk was feeling the curve of his nose, softness that drew his digits to the slight roundness of a cheek. It was then with his hand still brushing over the cheekbone that he felt the light press of water-laced lips pressing to the inside of his wrist.

 

It was such a simple action, such a light pressure to a sensitive spot that had Yongguk's breath hitching and stopping for all of four seconds. During those four seconds, Junhong's lips trailed up the inside of his hand, the wetness of his bottom lip causing goosbumps to rise on his arms. The touch ended at the first joint of his thumb. He'd barely had time to catch his breath before Junhong's lips were suddenly on his. He wanted to claim that it was unexpected and unwelcomed. Yongguk had never once felt attraction to a male, but then again he'd never been able to see any to properly make that claim. And now that his mouth was entwining and pressing against another male's, he didn't find anything unappealing about the idea.

 

While the action had been sudden, the touch wasn't. It was a light press of mouths until Junhong felt Yongguk give way and the floodgates were then opened. Yongguk's tongue slid into the opposing mouth and seemed to weaken Junhong. The body felt closer and more insistent against his own and he wasn't sure what to do when the cool water brushed over his knee and along the top of his thigh. It caused his legs to part to acquire more of it.

 

The next few moments were filled with the rushing sound of water, heartbeats, and hot breath that guided Yongguk to lay over Junhong, their forms fitting together in a way that made him feel like it was meant to be that way. He'd never felt this with...what was her name?

 

Hot breath passed between them and Yongguk felt Junhong's hand slide up his sides and back, pushing his shirt out of the way so his cooler than normal hands were touching his heated skin, taking something from him without his knowledge and yet he wanted to keep giving. There was so much of himself that he could give to Junhong and he didn't want to stop until they were both happy.

 

The kiss had to be broken to allow his shirt to be tossed to the floor and he felt that Junhong was taking in his form, the fingers that were running along the tattoo on his chest clear sign of that. Yongguk didn't let that to be the only thing to go, though. He felt his way down Junhong's body, his own shifting just slightly and their legs were moving to accommodate the action. The ever so long legs of Junhong were on either side, one hanging off the couch as Yongguk pressed himself close. Junhong's shirt slid up with Yongguk's hands, the touch somewhat more rough than it had been earlier as he tried to get a sense of what Junhong looked like.

 

There were hard angles of muscles that rippled like the softest touch to a pool's surface would do. The tensing of the muscles made Yongguk follow the lines up until he had to stop to get the shirt over Junhong's head. His mind was a thick fog, the only clear thing the fascination that pulled him to return his mouth to Junhong's. Without his sight, the best he could manage to do was lower his head to where he'd been moments before and wait for Junhong to respond. And to his delight, he wasn't waiting long. Long fingers slid behind his neck, tangling into his moderately long hair to bring him down for the kiss they both were yearning for.

 

With the kiss taking so much of Yongguk's attention, the heat of Junhong's mouth drawing in every one of his breaths, there was no way he could concentrate on how the light fingers were grasping at his back to keep him close, to hold him close, to have him close. Things felt hot and yet cold at the same time, like the cool touch of water on a hot summer day. It was refreshing to feel such _need_ from someone as he couldn't recall a day in his life in which he felt this way. There wasn't even the bite of nails in his flesh like he'd become numb to. All he felt was the desperation that radiated from Junhong, or maybe it was from himself.

 

But soon enough, those hands were moving to Yongguk's abdomen, touching along what little muscles were visible only because of the tense breaths he had been drawing in. They bypassed those to instead undo the belt that only got in the way. Yongguk hadn't even realized that he had become so physically aroused until that moment and he was momentarily confused because he didn't realize that he'd entered that state. His lips detached from Junhong for a few gulps of air before he attempted to speak, but his lip was caught between teeth and all speech was washed from his mind.

 

Junhong's fingers were pushing his pants down his hips, getting them out of the way just enough that Yongguk felt relief when cool air and even cooler hands touched the erection that had been near aching. But it only lasted a short amount of time, because instead Junhong's hand was undoing his own pants to get them out of the way.

 

Yongguk took it into his own hands. His mouth pulled from Junhong's with force this time to drop down to his clavicle. It was with light brushes of his lips and softer sweeps of his tongue over the muscles that trailed further downward. There were so many muscles, muscles that Yongguk didn't know the name of but muscles he found tasted pleasant under his tongue and on his palate.

 

Heat coursed through his veins, guiding an instinct that he wasn't even aware that he had. One of his hands were curled tightly in the arm of the couch that Junhong's head had ended up on; the other was trailing down his side, moving to undo the fastenings. The fever that was growing through him influenced his touching, directing him to grasp a bit harder, touch a bit firmer, move faster because he was not progressing fast enough. There was an end game to all of this and something inside of Yongguk was pressing him on to hurry and get to where they both needed to be.

 

Yongguk's mouth ended at the thin trail of hair under Junhong's navel before he was gently being tugged upwards and there was no way he could refuse because he was being kissed again and it was just as hot as the one before was. It took his breath away to feel Junhong's tongue press into his mouth, his lips swollen as they continuously moved and molded to his own.

 

The heat only intensified when Junhong's hands wrapped around their erections in a single motion, guiding the heated organs against one another. It was a sensation that Yongguk had never experienced before and yet it was one he thought that he didn't even have to get used to. There was nothing like this before in his recollection and yet he didn't want it to go away and didn't want it to stop. Thankfully, there was no sign that Junhong was going to stop.

 

A part of Yongguk wished that he could claim that it was a slow build to his release, but it was anything but. There were very few instances in his life that he felt anything near this level of pleasure. There was something deeper and stronger behind it all. It was nothing that Yongguk could place, but that other part of him didn't think that it was his business to worry about. Instead, all of Yongguk was focused on the sensation that was bursting through him. The force of a waterfall pulsed through him and he was feeling all the air rush from his lungs. If he made any noise it was drowned out by the softest of noises that came from Junhong.

 

It was then that Yongguk realized just how quiet Junhong had been through the whole thing, yet when he released and added to the mess that was spread between them by the instinctual rocking of Yongguk's hips, he made the loudest of noises. It was pitched in such a way that Yongguk felt _purified_ by it. If that were even possible during such a sinful act, then Yongguk would believe that he had been experiencing that.

 

“Hyung...thank you. Thank you, hyung.”

 

Yongguk didn't understand why he was being thanked, and he couldn't ask about it given his sudden wave of exhaustion. It would have reminded him of his girlfriend if not for the intense pleasure and happiness that were still coursing through him. He felt happy as he shifted to lay over Junhong more comfortably, his shoulder wedged against Junhong's body and the couch so his whole weight wasn't crushing the younger male.

 

“I'm glad I could help,” Yongguk replied without thought. The words almost automatic as he felt Junhong's breathing even out and heard the soft breath passing his lips evenly. The sound alone was enough to lull him to his own slumber.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really really really proud of that last scene. Like...you guys have no idea. I labored over it for a week, but am really happy with it. I ran through the edit of it once and found it to be up to par, but correct me if I'm wrong!


	4. In the Real World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for such a delay. I had over half of it written on time and intended to publish it accordingly. Long story short, I was in the hospital and had surgery and have been recovering for the past two weeks. Everything is well now, though! 
> 
> I am going to refer to the tags up top - especially in this chapter. So keep that in mind! 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter!

Kim Himchan was a man of many talents. A unique face that drew attention, yet also served him in getting what he wanted. He knew what he had and knew what to do to get what he wanted. He was also the best friend of Bang Yongguk, his blind friend who had been so for many years due to an accident that seemed more unclear the longer since it passed and the more he tried to think about it. That alone was enough to make Himchan feel that the accident wasn't necessarily an _accident_.

 

Pouring over all the research and everything that it entailed, Himchan did not walk into this lightly. He had started with the smaller tasks; bending light around objects, creating fire from the friction in the air, changing his appearance albeit temporarily. This was far greater than anything Himchan had thought he'd mess with, but he felt that it would be worth it to gain Yongguk's sight back. Narae had warned him many times not to dabble with things that he couldn't control. Invoking spirits that were stronger than your own was too great of a danger. Himchan felt that she would understand this, though.

 

With the last of the ingredients added, Himchan double checked the time to ensure that he would have enough to spare to do this. There would be no one suddenly showing up to his apartment, no calls to suddenly invite him out, and no place in which he'd need to be. He would do this right, or it would kill him in the process. It would not be a light task. The risk he was taking was one he'd known since he entered the arts of manipulating the world. He had been warned heavily by his teacher to stay away from invoking if he valued his life, unless he was strong enough to handle whatever it was that he summoned to do his will. And now he felt that he was strong enough to do just that.

 

Himchan took a deep breath to force himself to abandon any hesitation. With that done, he started the soft chant that his teacher had been very hesitant in giving in the first place. It was a simple chant, the language unknown and impossible to translate but it's intent clear if you had the right books and information regarding it. It was what Himchan needed, and that's all that he really cared about.

 

The process was nothing like what Himchan had expected. He had expected a light show, or fireworks, or some ominous clouds or storm to follow what he was doing. But when he glanced out the window, all he saw was the sunny sky like it'd been all morning. He didn't feel a breeze in the apartment like he had expected, nor did he feel his lungs seize from the energy that invoking a spirit took from him. Everything was nearly normal. And nearly normal was a phrase that Himchan would probably never use again.

 

There was a coolness that settled over the apartment, though, Himchan would later recall and realize. He would remember the difference in having the spirit standing before him, the cool touch of air that wasn't a breeze but wasn't cold. It was lightening to feel, soothing almost, and Himchan would think on it much more once he did recall it.

 

Standing in the circle of summons was a naked male that hardly looked like a powerful enough spirit to do his bidding and heal his best friend of the sight that had been taken from him. He was short. Muscles galore, but short and Himchan wasn't sure how he should react to this spirit standing before him when he'd expected someone...older? That was if he had expected any _one_ at all. If he were honest with himself, he hadn't been expecting anything resembling a human in any sense of the word.

 

“Himchan.” The voice was light, airy and Himchan found himself taking steps forward to greet the spirit he'd called forth. He supposed that he shouldn't have had any expectations in the first place, not when he'd never done this before and his teacher had refused to talk to him much about it due to the absolute danger it posed. “Himchan?” The spirit asked once more when Himchan had not yet spoken.

 

Despite having prepared himself for this, having done the research, built his strength, and done the ritual, Himchan was afraid. This was an unknown spirit, one he had hoped had come with good intentions, but one he knew that he had to be careful with. This sort of thing was not something he could take lightly.

 

He had to force himself to push away the fear; and he watched the spirit carefully. “Hi. Yes. I'm Himchan.” He spoke with a slight stutter, in awe of the fact that he had invoked a spirit into existence and was currently standing before him. Naked. But there. “Uhm...what's your name?” Was he supposed to already know the name of the spirit he invoked?

 

“Jongup.” The man's, _Jongup's,_ head tipped to the side out of curiosity and it only made Himchan more interested in what this spirit was. “What was your purpose of calling me? Is there something that I could help you with?”

 

Was it really that easy? Could Himchan really state what it was that he wanted and get it? Could he really get Yongguk's sight back that easily? The idea of it was quite exciting, he had to admit, and he didn't want to waste any time pondering it.

 

“I...I have this friend, he-he's blind. But I want him to have his sight back. C-can you do that?” Himchan asked quickly, forcing his gaze to stay on the spirit's face rather than his form. Was he possessing this man? Was this what the spirit always looked like or did it change depending on who called him? Was it whatever your attraction would be to? Because Himchan was definitely finding himself to be attracted to the male that was standing naked in his living room.

 

“That is something I'm able to do.” The words didn't seem to actually resonate with Himchan. It couldn't have been that easy. Yet Jongup wasn't batting an eyelid and didn't seem like he was lying. It was everything that Himchan could have hoped for and he couldn't stop himself from getting excited. He couldn't wait for Yongguk to be able to see again. Yongguk probably didn't even remember what he looked like, let alone his best friend. But soon...soon he would.

 

“When? When can we do it?” There was a mar of confusion on the spirit's face before he looked around the meager apartment that Himchan hadn't even bothered to tidy up before he had done this summoning. Himchan felt himself blush even if this was just a spirit that was there to do his bidding. It was almost like he had wanted to _impress_ this gorgeous guy in front of him. He had to find his thoughts and put them back on track, “I mean...we'd have to go to him...if that's okay. Does that work for you? I could bring him here, it just might take a little longer. I'll call him and have him head over.” Himchan hurriedly said, finally turning away form the spirit to rush over to his phone.

 

“Wait.”

 

Himchan halted completely. It wasn't just from being told to wait because he still felt the desire to move. He still felt like he needed to rush and hurry in getting Jongup to Yongguk. Yet, no matter what urges he seemed to feel, he couldn't move. He was frozen as though he weren't in control of his own body. He didn't know what came over him, but the cool air that had been present from Jongup's invoking quickly changed to something...hotter. Something malicious. Even Himchan immediately felt the difference.

 

“ _Run!_ ”

 

Himchan felt the heat rush through him, taking his breath, and burning his insides. He couldn't even make a sound of complaint or of pain. He felt like everything was on fire and when he finally found his bearings, he saw that there _were_ things on fire. His head felt unclear and his limbs were heavy. He wasn't sure what happened or why he felt so much ache and _heat_.

 

He tried to cough and take in oxygen to clear his head. He tried to take a deep breath but only succeeded in filling his lungs further with the smoke that was quickly filling his apartment. There was a daze that had settled over him as he realized that the smoke alarms had gone off and the sprinklers had started. The way the fire was spreading was supernatural, he noticed in the brief moments he had to focus on the darker than normal blaze that was _consuming_ everything in its wake.

 

When Himchan finally got himself into a sitting position, he felt the back of his head to feel charred hair and a spot where it felt that the skin was burned a little; he wasn't sure if there was blood. It caused him to hiss from the pain. Looking around his apartment quickly only caused him to get dizzy and so when he finally brought himself to take in what was happening beyond the inferno.

 

Himchan noticed how Jongup was still present, yet there was now a presence of _fire_ that was taking his attention—or what of it he could spare—as well. There was grunting and yelling in some language that didn't sound like a language, more of sounds and _feelings_ that were passed through the air. None of it was comprehensible to Himchan and yet he felt that he shouldn't move, or couldn't move—maybe it was still the latter.

 

As abruptly as everything had occurred, suddenly there was nothing left in front of Himchan that had been there before. The sprinkler system had set off; he squinted through the haze of it in search of an explanation. Something was wrong with what just happened but he couldn't be sure if it had been his fault or not.

 

“Himchan!”

 

The voice similar to his best friend's caught his ear and Himchan turned quickly to look over at Yongnam, the man having clearly caught the tail end of whatever happened. Fear was clear on his face, confusion in his eyes, and Himchan was afraid that he would somehow be forced to explain what the hell had just happened. But maybe not fortunately, Yongnam was as quick to leave as the beings in front of him also had been.

 

This wouldn't bode well for Himchan.

 

&

 

It wasn't only that Yongnam was the older twin. It was because for the past decade, he'd been the only one of the two who could see. He had taken it upon himself to step up for his unseeing twin and ensure that he would be okay in all his adjustment period. He had even accepted the annoying period in which everything that involved Ferul left him sneezing and blinded by watery eyes.

 

Yongnam wasn't sure what he had walked in on, but clearly something had happened at Himchan's apartment. He wasn't even sure why he had gone there to begin with at this point, his mind burned with the image of _something_ being in Himchan's apartment. He should have probably stayed to see if Himchan was okay, but given that everything around the apartment made it seem like Himchan _knew_ what was going on, Yongnam didn't think that that would have been for the best.

 

“Excuse me?” Yongnam looked down at the gentle hand on his arm, having been stopped from crossing the street that would have led him to his twin's apartment building. “Can you help me? I'm lost.”

 

When he lift his eyes, he was taken aback by the fact a foreigner had such a flawless accent. Shockingly blue eyes stared almost through him; too-light-to-be-natural blonde hair was in a high ponytail; soft features that seemed to perfect to be normal; Yongnam wasn't sure what to make of such a person in Korea.

 

“Uhm, yeah...” He said almost unsurely. There was a tightening in the pit of his stomach, but he attributed it to what he had just witnessed. “Where are you heading?” He didn't know why he had so readily agreed to help this _woman(?)_ but he couldn't exactly take it back now. “I'm Yongnam, what's your name?”

 

Everything around him seemed to come to a stop. Silence made his eardrums nearly burst with the pressure and he couldn't remember what he had originally been going himself. It was only after all this did Yongnam realize that that tightening he experienced was a survival instinct. Only too late, did he realize that he should have kept walking.

 

A bright smile with too-sharp-of-teeth bared itself to Yongnam as the last thing he'd see.

 

&

 

Junhong's mouth was so soft and sweet and _addicting_. Yongguk didn't want to pull away even though they had made it to the front door after thirty minutes of distraction. Ferul was awfully silent even as they jarred the table next to the door with the force of Yongguk's back running into when Junhong pressed even closer to him. He could practically _taste_ the smile and laugh as that mouth never left his.

 

When they had awoken from their sleep, Yongguk had never felt so relaxed. There had been no moment of confusion waking up to a solid form next to him, one filled with so much muscle. It may have had to do with the fact that Junhong was running his fingers over his skin, water-like movements that were smooth and pleasing just to feel. He'd woken with a smile and had been kissed so easily and fluidly that he could feel his entire being intoxicated with the pleasantly asphyxiating sensation.

 

Yongguk didn't think about what they had done in a negative way. He had woken up and realized that laying there with Junhong was the happiest he'd felt in years. He didn't move anytime soon after that, because he wanted to keep their own world theirs. He wanted to bask in it a while longer and Junhong had no problems doing just that for the few hours they had together. Yongguk wasn't delusional enough to think that that would last forever.

 

“Hyung...hyung, I have to go now.” Junhong chuckled into his mouth with no intention of pulling away. “You have to let me go.” It was only then that Yongguk realized he had such a firm grip on Junhong's slim hips, insuring that he didn't pull away prematurely. “I'll call you soon.” He promised and Yongguk was inclined to believe him.

 

“Okay...okay.” Yongguk smiled and forced himself to release the other man. It was so hard to do when Junhong made him feel so _happy_ , so _carefree_ even though a part of him understood that what he was doing was unfaithful to his girlfriend. “You should get going.” He scolded playfully, knowing that his face would give away his teasing.

 

Yongguk felt Junhong step away from him and move closer to the door. It was so tempting to draw him back and continue whatever it was that they were engaged in, whatever it was.

 

Just as he heard the door open, he felt a stiffness in the air, a tension that could not be easily explained.

 

“Y-Yongguk...Gukkie...” The pain in Narae's voice made his entire world come to a halt. He knew that Junhong was still standing in the doorway. He turned his body to face his sister, felt the nudging from Ferul at his side, and couldn't even open his mouth to ask what was causing her such anguish. “Yongnam...Yongnam's...he's...he's dead. Yongnam is dead.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't seem too rushed. There was a certain element that I wanted to have with this and I couldn't bring myself to add anything else. It's shorter than the other chapters, and not necessarily intentionally so, but I hope it's okay! 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	5. In the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than I wanted. I had over half of it written but then...you know, the worst happened last month and I've been slowly recovering from it. 
> 
> but here we are. i hope it's up to everyone's expectations and that you all enjoy it!

Yongguk hated more than ever that he didn't have his sight. He sat in darkness all the time, and now all he felt was the anguish and agony of having lost his twin. Nothing in the world was right anymore as everything inside of him was broken. An ache permeated through him, making him not want to get out of bed in the morning, not want to eat, not want to leave the house to even meet up with his sister. He knew that she also felt the pain of loss, but this was his _twin_. His Yongnam. His hyung who had stepped up so much from the moment he lost his sight.

 

“Gukkie, dear?” He didn't flinch when his mother spoke his name. She had come to stay with him for a few weeks. She had wanted to try and make the transition easier. Even though Yongnam didn't live with him, Yongguk felt the absence so harshly when he was at home. Had he made a mistake living on his own? They should have lived together so they had more time together. He didn't have enough time with his twin. “Baby, would you like to come shopping with me?”

 

Yongguk just shook his head. He didn't want to leave the house. He didn't want to go through life without his twin being with him. The idea of it was too painful for him to accept. He wasn't ready yet. It may have been four months, but Yongguk didn't think he'd ever be okay without his twin.

 

His mother must have gotten the hint, because she shut the bedroom door and left him alone with Ferul who never once left his side.

 

When his phone rang, he didn't want to answer it. Every part of him was wishing and hoping that when he'd answer the phone, his twin would be on the other side of it, so joyful and happy and excitable. And every time he answered it, it wasn't his brother. It was always Hyosung. Sometimes it was Junhong. He hadn't seen either one of them in months. And he had no desire to. He didn't want companionship. He wanted his brother back.

 

There was another knock on the door and Yongguk winced. He knew it wasn't his mother, which meant that it was Hyosung.

 

“Gukkie?” Her too-high-pitched voice made him flinch and he heard her take soft steps towards him. He had told her many times that he didn't want her coming by at any point. “Oh, baby! Have you not showered?” Her tone was patronizing as she clicked her tongue. She was moving over to him and her manicured nails touched along his unshaven jaw. “Why haven't you shaved? You look miserable.” Was it not obvious? Was it not clear how much this was killing him? Was it not apparent how much pain he felt with every breath? “Come on, we'll go get you showered. I can't be here with how much you stink.”

 

“Then leave.” He huffed out tiredly. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to be alone with Ferul because the dog never judged him, He never said anything. He never forced Yongguk to do anything that he didn't have the energy for. Ferul was the one constant that Yongguk knew wouldn't leave or betray him. “I don't want you here, Hyosung.”

 

Her laugh grated on his nerves and he felt Ferul nudge his arm for comfort.

 

“Oh, don't be silly, Yongguk. It's been months. You have to come out sometime. Why not make it today?”

 

“Because he's dead!” Yongguk snapped, pulling away from her painful touch and stood from the bed, towering over the woman he knew held too much power over him. Yongnam hadn't really liked Hyosung and he never knew why. He would never know why he didn't like his girlfriend. That thought made his heart clench painfully and for a few long seconds he physically could not draw in breath. “My brother is dead and I don't care if _you_ think that I should get over it! I can't! I just can't! He's gone and I don't want to do _anything_!” He yelled and then collapsed back to the bed in agonizing pain. His body could no longer sustain him as all of his energy left him at once. The pillow was a nice comfort for the pounding in his head.

 

Thankfully, Hyosung had nothing more to say. Or maybe she got the hint, because silence finally graced Yongguk and he was glad that she left the room. She didn't leave the apartment, but he knew that she was no longer near.

 

He just wanted to sleep. Maybe, then, he'd see Yongnam again.

 

&

 

Another month and Yongguk's sweet mother had finally decided to return to Incheon. She could not stand seeing her other baby fall apart, dying slowly now that he didn't have his twin with him. Her daughter and her had decided that it did not matter whether Yongguk had someone living with him or not. He was falling apart faster than they could manage and they'd have to let him until he would accept their help.

 

Despite how much he slept, he wasn't getting any better. If anything, he was growing weaker by the day. Hyosung was vital in his survival, though. She came over every day, speaking softly and gently, cooking and cleaning for Yongguk without complaint. She never said much, and never forced or goaded Yongguk into doing anything he wasn't comfortable with. She helped him shower and shave and take care of Ferul who was also just as important in keeping him above ground.

 

Other than Hyosung, Yongguk had no visitors. No one came to see him. Junhong never called him or stopped by anymore. He couldn't even recall the last time that they talked. Not that he had bothered with his phone much. Hyosung took care of communications for him.

 

Occasionally, Yongguk would think about that afternoon that he had with Junhong. He would think about how nice it had been, how much happiness he had felt; he would feel regret because of how clear it was that Hyosung loved him. She took such good care of him, having stepped up and done so much for him that he knew he would never be able to thank her properly. He would never mention to her his infidelity because it would only hurt her. His clear conscious meant nothing compared to her well-being. Maybe as a show of gratitude, he would go out with her like she'd been subtly hinting at for the past couple of weeks. He could try to give her that much.

 

&

 

As much as Yongguk thought he might have benefited from it, Hyosung never stayed the nights. She never slept with him. She never lay with him anymore. Sometimes, she would be there when he went to sleep, but not once had she been there when he woke up. It would make his heart ache if it wasn't always in constant pain from losing his twin. Sleep was his only repose. There, he didn't have to actively think about the absence of the only person in the world who knew him better than he knew himself.

 

During one of these nights after Hyosung had left, Yongguk felt a shift in the bed, the familiar weight of Ferul leaving the bed and leaving him all too cold and alone in a way he'd not been in a decade. Since the moment he'd been blind, not once had he ever been truly alone, not when he had a seeing eye dog who was like his best friend.

 

He didn't wake at the movement.

 

Instead, he woke alone and felt an immediate sense of panic. Ferul never left him. Ferul never once moved from the bed while Yongguk was sleeping. This wasn't an okay thing to wake to and it was immediately obvious to him that Ferul wasn't in the apartment.

 

“Ferul? Come here, boy!” He called for him and was trying his best to keep calm while rushing from bed and slipping into his slippers and robe. He had grown skinny and cold as the months waned on; the pants threatened to fall off his hips. He didn't think twice about it when shuffling from his room, listening intently for any hint of the dog. He needed just the slightest confirmation that he wasn't alone. “Ferul? Ferul, where are you?!” The panic tinged his voice, the hysteria settling in and it would be the first time he started crying since Yongnam's death.

 

With shaking hands, he located his phone from the bedside table and dialed the last call on his phone. It should be his mother as he spoke with her yesterday afternoon. She could get a hold of someone who could help find Ferul and return him to him.

 

“ _Hello?_ ” The voice sent shivers down Yongguk's spine. His eyes slid shut and his shaking stopped. The cool sensation of water ran over his tense muscles and relaxed him in a way he hadn't been since before Yongnam's death. “ _Hyung? Are you there?_ ” It'd been too long since he heard this voice and Yongguk couldn't remember why he had been opposed to hearing and seeing Junhong during the last few months.

 

“Ferul's gone.” Yongguk had wanted to say a thousand things in that moment. He hadn't thought about what he'd say to Junhong the next time that they spoke. He knew it'd been too long. Maybe he wanted to apologize. Maybe he had wanted to mention their time together. Maybe he had wanted to say that he missed him. But the fear of loneliness was too great.

 

“ _I'm going to head over right now, hyung. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Can you unlock the door and wait for me on the couch, hyung?_ ” Yongguk nodded his head, wondering why Junhong was so eager and willing to help him after having been ignored for so long. While he wanted to ask, all he could say was something the lines of an affirmation before the call ended.

 

Was it only fifteen minutes he had waited? His fingers had been shaking when he set the phone down, when he had unlocked the door, and when he had curled up on the couch. The apartment was too silent. He had grown so used to the little sounds that Ferul would make, the sound of his breath as soothing as anything could ever be. He didn't know how or why Ferul had gotten out. The door had been locked, but Yongguk wasn't thinking straight and hadn't considered that in his state of panic.

 

The doorknob turned and the door slid open with an ugly sounding groan of complaint.

 

“Hyung...” Yongguk was sure that he looked as terrible as ever. His face had grown gaunt, he felt it when he shaved in the morning. His hair was untrimmed and an absolute mess most of the time. Hyosung usually brushed through it before bed, keeping the knots from getting too messy and out of control. His clothes hung from his frame as he'd lost too much weight to even slightly fill them like he once had.

 

Junhong's steps were hurried as they headed over to the couch, his body a light weight next to Yongguk's and his hand a cool touch of a pure spring upon his face. And again, like magic, everything in him relaxed. He made sure to rest his head on the hand. He didn't want it pulled away. He hadn't realized how starved of affection he was until that exact moment.

 

“I should have come over sooner. Hyosung said you didn't want to see anyone. Every time I called...” He spoke in such a tone that Yongguk felt more of those tears he tried to keep at bay spill down his too thin cheeks. “I'm sorry...”

 

Yongguk could only shake his head as he felt Junhong press closer, his arm sliding around his waist now and Yongguk could _feel_ the grimace as Junhong's fingers pressed against his too thin rib cage.

 

“Now...tell me what happened with Ferul.”

 

Yongguk felt that clench in his chest as he was reminded of the reason that he had called Junhong in the first place. He was reminded of how he'd woken alone, afraid, and panicked immediately because how could his seeing eye dog be gone, a being with whom he shared so much of his life with, relied on, felt so thankful to have.

 

“I don't know.” He croaked out. “I don't know, Junnie...I woke up and he was gone. He's not here and I don't know why. Hyosung wouldn't have taken him! Ferul wouldn't have gone with her! He doesn't like her at all!” That had been a fact that Yongguk had struggled with in the beginning. He didn't know why Ferul seemed to dislike the woman, and it had taken a lot of scolding and more training to make Ferul understand that he couldn't just dislike her when she was a perfectly fine woman and clearly a great girlfriend.

 

“We'll figure it. We'll find him.” Junhong soothed. If Yongguk had thought that Hyosung was strong and supportive and calming, then he had no words to describe what Junhong was at that moment. He'd never felt so at ease...at least not since before Yongnam had been killed. “Hyung...I'm sorry I haven't been here. Are you...are you okay?”

 

Yongguk wanted to laugh. He wanted to roll his eyes. And he wanted to push Junhong away for asking such an obvious question. Of course he wasn't okay. He doubted that he would ever be okay again. He shook his head and tried to press closer to Junhong. He was so cold and Junhong was just so nice to be against, a hot bath that soothed all the sore muscles and aching joints that his immobile lifestyle had contributed to.

 

“Please don't leave just yet...” Yongguk spoke quietly. There had been no sign that Junhong would leave quiet yet, but Yongguk could not stand the thought of being abandoned so soon and when he had no one else in the apartment with him during a time when even his thoughts were absent. He'd never been so alone.

 

“I won't, hyung. I won't.” He responded soothingly. His fingers ran over Yongguk's messy hair, his hand still pressed against his rib cage and holding him close. The surety in his tone helped relax Yongguk further. He just wanted to be in this moment for a while longer even if the fear for Ferul was still ever so present. He needed this moment.

 

&

 

Himchan shifted the bags all to one hand while he slipped his keys out of his pocket. He was careful not to drop anything while unlocking the door to his building. The sounds of the street behind him and slowly disappearing as the door started to swing shut. Just before it did, though, he heard the bark of a dog just outside the building. Turning out of a habit that he couldn't explain, he was surprised to see Ferul standing just there, staring at him expectantly.

 

Unsure what was going on, Himchan slowly opened the door and made room for Ferul to walk in. Even more surprising was that Ferul trotted up the stairs on his way to Himchan's apartment. He would have said something aloud about the confusing turn of events, but without anyone to speak to, Himchan slowly followed up the canine, knowing he needed to call Yongguk to make sure that the man was okay. Yongguk may not have wanted Himchan around in any way, shape, or form, but that didn't mean that Himchan stopped caring about his best friend. These past few months had been hard for them all, but it was nothing compared to the pain that Yongguk suffered with.

 

When he arrived at his floor, he saw Ferul sitting with a wagging tail in front of his door.

 

As the confusing afternoon continued, Himchan allowed Ferul inside and immediately set down the groceries by the door to pull out his phone. Rather than being hung up on again when he called, Yongguk's voicemail too full to accept any new messages – Himchan knew it was because a lot of them were from Yongnam, silly messages that the elder twin would leave in place of text messages; they'd have to find a way to preserve those for him – he figured he'd have to walk Ferul back to Yongguk's to ensure that he arrived safely and it would cause the least amount of trouble to his best friend after everything.

 

His apartment was still in disarray from the mess of a summoning that occurred months ago. He'd found it hard to really go near that part of his home after he had come to realize that _he_ was the cause of Yongnam's death. He knew that mortals were not allowed to know about this stuff, yet he'd been careless and not latched the chain before he summoned Jongup. Yongnam saw what had happened and _something_ had to have hunted him down.

 

While Himchan didn't know much about the punishments and the retaliations of the supernatural world, he did know that it was just too coincidental that he had ended up dead after witnessing the summoning.

 

After putting his groceries away, Himchan trekked into the living room to find Ferul sitting in the walkway, his tail once again wagging. Something in his hazel brown eyes seemed too _knowing_ and Himchan couldn't help the way his head mocked the dog's head tilt. Those eyes seemed to _want_ something, to _say_ something to Himchan and yet Himchan had no idea what the dog could want. Why Ferul was there in the first place was still a mystery to him.

 

“Let's get you home.” Himchan made a line for the door and was surprised and frankly a bit concerned when Ferul put himself in the way, his eyes all too knowing as he stared up at him. “Uhm...you wanna scoot over a bit there, man?”

 

He tried not to outwardly panic when he saw Ferul shake his head as though he could understand the question perfectly.

 

&

 

It would have been a bad idea for anyone else to show up to the warehouse alone, but Daehyun wasn't just anyone. Since the last time he was here with Junhong, things had only gotten worse and he couldn't stand idle any longer. He wouldn't have thought to bring any other with him, not when it became clear that the elements couldn't handle these creatures that were somehow multiplying and growing stronger with every passing day.

 

The night was cool, pleasantly so for any non-supernatural creature, but as it were, Daehyun couldn't feel it and didn't care to. He didn't have to worry about pointless things like that and could instead focus all his attention on figuring out which warehouse was the one he needed to get to. There was a collection of energy here that demanded his attention.

 

Pressing his back against the hard metal of one of the compartments, Daehyun flicked his dark hair out of his eyes, waiting for the opportune moment to make his presence known. It was a quiet night in the area, as many creatures did their hunting at night when it would be harder to be caught. It made it easier for Daehyun to investigate.

 

Over the past few weeks, he had visited the area repeatedly and gathered as much intel as he could. There was a certain compartment that was always guarded, never opened as far as he could tell, but that was the source of energy and something told him that he needed to get to it and free whatever was in it. Around this time, there was an absence of many of the creatures that had made this their lair. Daehyun also learned that he had a small window of opportunity to get in and out safely. He may be stronger than the elementalss, but he couldn't test his luck and draw attention to himself by taking on a large group of enemies.

 

With careful steps and sharp attention, Daehyun made his way around the back of a warehouse that wasn't in use, hearing the movement on the opposite side of it and knowing he'd made the right choice. His fingers curled around nothing for just a moment before he summoned the heat that surrounded him, the reflection off the moon being the sun's light and the source of his strength. In his hand, the light morphed into a blade shaped like a Falchion but shining brighter than any metal would even when heated to its ultimate temperature.

 

The intense draw of energy was enough to draw attention to his location, which was exactly what he wanted.

 

The stellar angel let out a sharp cry before he lunged from his place of hiding, the intensely heated blade cutting through the flesh of the Rakshesi without pause. The hot fire-blade sizzled and left a streak of heat in the air that dissipated faster than it took for the body to drop to the ground. It was only milliseconds before the body was being replaced with another creature, a weapon that would do nothing against Daehyun's in its hand. It was all too easy for Daehyun to deflect it and decapitate this creature as well. He didn't know what they all were, but wasn't going to take any chances. Take off the head, you'd kill anything.

 

A sharp blade cut across the skin of his back before he could turn and kill that creature, hearing the piercing scream that was released upon its death, gurgling through blood before its eyes rolled back as death took it.

 

The minutes passed quickly as all Daehyun did was attack and kill every creature that came his way, obtaining a few lacerations along the way but otherwise intact – which is more than what he could say for everything he'd cut down on his way to the goal of his mission.

 

When he finally uncurled his fingers from around the handle, the star-blade vanished as though it never existed. Drawing upon the moon's light was a lot more difficult than when he could feel the sun on his skin instead. Ignoring the slight irritation under his skin from having to expend energy, Daehyun approached the container and pulled it open. They hadn't even bothered properly locking it. Then again, Daehyun notices a sigil marring the outside of it. That'd explain the inability to truly see into it.

 

As the large door swung open, Daehyun almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. The intense energy hadn't been a single entity or two, but a collection of elementals that had all gone missing. Or well, not all of them, but a small portion. It was enough to make a difference.

 

“I've broken the seal...you're free to go...” He spoke as though in a daze, still shocked to the core of what he had come across. His eyes scanned along the faces of elementals that were weakened and withdrawn, none of them speaking or moving. Carefully, and checking over his shoulder to make sure none of the others had returned, Daehyun stepped further into the container with the intent to help the ones who could not help themselves.

 

“Hyunnie?” A soft voice touched his ears just as a fingers curled into his pant leg. He glanced down to see the confused face of a close friend. The face was gaunt, skin pulled tight against cheekbones and a strong jaw that held the most gorgeous of smiles and the sweetest of gazes.

 

Daehyun felt breath leave him as he crouched down immediately. He placed a hand on the mixed elemental's cheek to give him warmth and strength from his own core. It was not something he did often, but this was an extreme case. “Oh, Jongup...oh god, what happened? Who did this to you?” He demanded. He wanted to feel anger, but it was replaced with sorrow, seeing someone so pure and so unique hurt in such an inhumane way.

 

“I did.” Daehyun turned with the intent to kill. The voice came from a fire-blooded element who looked like he could barely stand himself. “We all did this to someone here. We had no choice, though, so before you go placing blame, get us the hell out of here.”

 

Daehyun stood slowly, bringing Jongup with him and allowing the younger creature to lean against him and continue to sap at his strength slowly without realizing what was being done. He looked at the element that spoke, seeing the intense heat in his eyes even though his body looked even more starved than Jongup's. His slim hips jutting from under a shirt that fell too short on his form and pants that could hardly stay up without anything to hold them. His face was almost gentle, if not for the look of displeasure that marred his features.

 

He went to open his mouth to refute the claim as he would never let anyone get away with hurting his friend, but there was the cool hand touching his arm and a light breeze of words to soothe his anger. “He's telling the truth, hyung. Something did this to us...please, don't be mad at Youngjae-hyung. He didn't _want_ to do this to me...”

 

Immediately, Daehyun wanted to tell Jongup he was wrong and there was no way that this _Youngjae_ had done this out of any reason but to be cruel, but there was something in the elemental's voice that had him pausing. He glanced at his friend before up at the fire-blooded one, then to all the others who were watching with exhausted gazes. At that moment, Daehyun knew that the cause behind all of this would have to be ignored for the time being. He needed to get everyone out of there and quickly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it what we all expected? was it enough for everyone? how are things starting to play out for you? things starting to make sense yet? 
> 
> please let me know what you all think! it really means a lot to me to hear from you guys!


	6. In the Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with Firestone by Kygo on repeat.

“ _ Noona will be stopping by for dinner tonight.” The elder of the twins by minutes spoke, drawing Yongguk's attention to him. _

 

“ _ Oh good! I hear she's been seeing someone. Think she's gonna bring him along?” Yongguk's voice was softer, more gentle and there was almost always an anxious or nervous tone to it. _

 

_ Yongnam snorted with a sort of amusement and leaned over to bump his shoulder into Yongguk's. “Oh, you know she would never until  _ **_after_ ** _ the wedding.” The two laughed, Yongguk observing an almost mirrored smile on his twin's face, something he'd seen countless times. “Come on, let's get home before mom yells at us.” _

 

_The two rose in unison, their actions mirrored but unintentionally so. They moved as one, walking with intent towards their home down the street from this park. They'd been perched atop a brick wall and if they didn't get cleaned up before dinner, their mother would have their heads. As they moved, walking through the grass without care, Yongguk felt something creep up the base of his spine, something sinister before a darkness overtook him. He could have sworn he cried out in pain, yet he didn't recall if there even_ ** _was_** _pain._

 

“Hyung!” Yongguk startled awake to a voice he never heard enough, a sensation of cold water overcoming him before the warming touch of a familiar and gentle hand upon his cheek sets him right. “It's just a dream. You're okay now.”

 

The thumb swiping across his cheek alerted Yongguk to the tears that had spilled unbeknownst to him, a sort of melancholy overcoming him before he's left trying to catch his breath, sadness returning as the primary emotion that he could contemplate feeling. He wasn't sure where they were, if still out on the couch or somehow had moved to the bed. Without Ferul, something was off in the apartment and Yongguk could no longer right himself. He knew he relied on the dog, but he hadn't been aware to what extent until he was no longer with him.

 

“Hyung? Are you with me?”

 

The voice brings him out of his reverie. “Uh,” He has to clear his throat, lifting a hand to wipe the tears that continued to fall from his unseeing eyes. “I'm with you. I, uh...it was just a bad dream. Yongnam...”

 

He couldn't continue, couldn't remember anymore of how his brother wasn't with him, a twin he'd been connected at the hip with since the womb no longer of this world. It seemed that Junhong had nothing to respond with, his hand simply resting on Yongguk's cheek like that was all that he could offer to him. And it was something that Yongguk wouldn't turn down, not when he had been starved of affection, even if by his own choice.

 

Yongguk leaned into the touch, his eyes falling shut on their own accord because either way he was faced with just as much darkness. It didn't faze him any longer, it hadn't for years, but for a moment he wished that he could see Junhong, see the expression that the younger man must be making. For lack of sight, Yongguk lifted his hand with shaky fingers and pressed them to Junhong's cheek, missing it by a slim amount, the tips of his fingers brushing against the soft shape of his nose instead.

 

They both let out the softest of laughs, an actual feeling of something akin to happiness running through him. A feeling unknown and foreign nowadays, but one that came back to him like an old friend.

 

Slowly, his fingers found their intended destination. Junhong leaned into the touch moments before he was leaning towards Yongguk and placing a kiss upon his lips in a manner that did not shock Yongguk. It felt  _ right  _ to be sharing in this act, to be intimate and affectionate. They'd done this once before...and Yongguk would not be against it happening again. Which it was.

 

The elder man shifted forward, discovering that they were indeed in bed, and engaged Junhong in a deeper kiss without the hesitation that a man in a committed relationship should have. Instead, much like the first time they engaged in something together, Yongguk was slipping a hand around the back of Junhong's neck and keeping him locked in place even if it seemed that Junhong would much rather stay there anyways.

 

Junhong's hands moved to Yongguk's thighs, pushing on them to lift himself up and replace his hands with his body instead. Long legs straddled Yongguk and drew their bodies closer yet. Heat intensified between them, taking Yongguk's breath away to an extent that he had to draw from the kiss, gasp for air, and drop his hands to Junhong's hips to steady them both.

 

“Hyung...” Junhong's voice was a soft whine, sweet and enticing. Words hadn't been spoken during their last time together, so Yongguk didn't know just how seductive Junhong could sound and he almost wished he didn't know, because how could he ever go back to anyone else? “Hyung, please...” Lips pressed to Yongguk's cheek and his jaw, wet kisses followed by gentle nips of teeth to his skin. How could he ever ignore that?

 

Yongguk tried to find words, anything to say to communicate to Junhong that he didn't have to worry, that he would give him anything he wanted, he need only ask. But they wouldn't come. Instead, he could only find it near impossible to breathe, and instead focused on getting his mouth on as much of Junhong he could reach. His hands slipped up Junhong's side to push up the shirt he wore, wanting, no  _ needing _ it to be gone. He hadn't touched his skin in months, far too long he would soon realize. There was no way he could ever go without Junhong again.

 

“You too,” Junhong spoke just as the shirt slipped over his head, the soft sound of it landing on the floor being missed by Yongguk as he was quick to shed his shirt as well. While he had never been in the best shape, Yongguk had never been ashamed of his body until that moment. He had lost so much weight since Yongnam's passing that he could hardly pass for a healthy male. Yet, the noise that Junhong released made him feel less self conscious, the hands caressing his skin causing something like pride to touch along the edges of his hazy mind. “Hyung, hyung, touch me,  _ please _ .”

 

That was all the permission that Yongguk had been waiting for. His large hands were quick to be placed upon skin, gripping the curves of his ribcage, holding him tight as he shifted their position as hurriedly as he dared to move. It took an amount of effort that went unnoticed to Yongguk as he set Junhong on his back, those legs still situated on either side of his hips, now gripping him tight with muscles that would certainly entrance Yongguk when he had time to focus on them. Now was not that time. Now was the time for him to quickly entangle them like they'd been in the past. Something about this was different and Yongguk would maybe one day realize that while he was out of his mind with lust, he wasn't so distant that he didn't have a coherent idea of what was going on.

 

Yongguk's mouth was back on Junhong's neck, sucking along marks that he would never be able to appreciate and yet it didn't matter because he knew that they were there, and the way that Junhong was arching and wiggling underneath him was enough to make him feel that the effort was worth it. Was this going too fast? Yongguk wondered if it was, but couldn't be bothered to  _ really _ care when he was feeling an ache for affection and intimacy that he never quite got from Hyosung. She took from him; Junhong did not.

 

“Hyung, hyung,” Junhong moaned in the sweetest ways, his hand tugging at Yongguk's tangled, unbrushed and all too long, shaggy hair. He was pulling at Yongguk to draw him closer, and yet his other hand was pressed in between them, hooking underneath the waistband of Yongguk's jogging pants before those long fingers slip around his hot length, the blood pulsing and causing Yongguk to cry out none too quietly and bite down thereafter. “O-Oh! D-d-do that again!” Junhong urged, pulling on Yongguk's hair again while his fingers securely wrap around the elder's erection.

 

At the urging, Yongguk was more than happy to do as requested, moving to the other side of his long neck and dipping his teeth to bite the soft flesh once again, earning the same reaction that was followed by a long stroke as a reward. There was a combination of pleasure, giving and taking in ways that Yongguk hadn't really ever experienced with his girlfriend, though he was hardly thinking of her then when he would much rather continue to focus on touching as much of Junhong as he could, feeling as much of this body beneath him, and seeing what else he could coax from the younger man.

 

The give and take didn't end there. As Yongguk's mouth moved further down Junhong's body, so did the jeans that the other was wearing, drawing them down to bare more skin that Yongguk was sure was free of blemishes that were invisible to his hands and his mouth. He wished he could see him, see the way that Junhong was breathing out quickly, the way his spine was arching in a tense way underneath his fingertips, the way that his thighs were spasming beneath the continued attention. Junhong was an instrument, at that moment, that Yongguk was playing, and he was playing it well.

 

When they were both naked, both hands securely fastened around the opposing erection, they moved together much in the same way that they had before, sweat pouring off of Yongguk's skin, mouth still attentively working over whatever piece of skin that he could reach from his spot over Junhong. There was a clear desperation that was being shared between the two of them and Yongguk was more than happy to continue this even if he felt that edge coming upon him closer. He'd fall over soon.

 

That fear that had been present when he had awoken from his nightmare no longer plagued Yongguk, instead replaced by a sense of urgency and something like comfort, a warmth that was spreading from the center of Junhong and into his every limb, touching him to his own core and keeping him safe and alive. If there were anything that could be held accountable for his continuing breathing, it would be this man below him right then.

 

“Inside, hyung. Will you?” There was no need for full sentences when the message could be relayed so easily and quickly with shortened words between even shorter breaths.

 

“Yes,” Yongguk breathes out easily, knowing that it would be appreciated and that he was in no position to tell him no, nor would he want to. “Lube...I don't have any.”

 

There was a prompt reaction at those words, almost a soft whine that followed, before Junhong's hand was leaving Yongguk's length and was being placed on his chest with pressure. Yongguk sat up, panting as his own hand leaves Junhong's beautiful body, and rested back on his hands. His unseeing eyes were searching frantically for Junhong like they might get a glimpse of him if they looked hard enough or moved fast enough.

 

Junhong guided Yongguk back into an outstretched position. His body was quick to move over Yongguk's much like he had done before—two minutes ago, five minutes ago, twenty minutes ago?Yongguk's fingers curled into the bedding for lack of anything else. He couldn't see Junhong to grab at him, nor did he know what he was doing until he was actually doing it.

 

The warmth that enveloped the head of his cock caused him to cry out again, a sound that he didn't even try to stop. His eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. He was feeling everything that he had hoped he had given to Junhong. The amount of pleasure that was shooting through him at that moment made him feel something he only ever felt with Junhong. It was something he knew that he had already become addicted to, especially given how many times that incident before had been on his mind.

 

His fingers found their way into that soft hair, strands slipping between his digits but he tangled around them to keep them from falling completely away. He was gripping a bit harder than he intended to, but heard and  _ felt _ the way that Junhong didn’t seem to mind, a vibration around the base of his length that only serves to push his pleasure to a higher level. This wouldn’t last nearly long enough if Junhong continued the way he was, but then at the same time...what kind of man would he be if he complained? 

 

“Junhong...fuck, Junnie,” Yongguk ended up murmuring, trying to pull the younger man off of his cock because it had grown to be too much. He decided that he hadn’t wanted to release in that moment when they could be more intimate. 

 

“Yes.” Junhong spoke once he made his way up the blind man’s body, hands touching everywhere since there were no barriers between them. “Yes, hyung.” It was as though he had known what Yongguk had been thinking, what he wanted in that sudden moment. He was more than willing to give it to him, too. 

 

Yongguk doesn’t question it, though, and instead moved up onto his knees to leave the bed. There was lotion in the bathroom. They could use that. Yongguk may not have been well versed or knowledgable about gay sex, but he understood the basics of it. 

 

“Hyung, don’t go.” Junhong’s long fingers slipped around Yongguk’s thin wrist before he could rise from the bed and he turned his head in the direction of the sound like he normally would. “We don’t need it. Just don’t go.” 

 

Confusion must have been evident on his expression for there was a soft laugh from Junhong that made his inside flood with warmth, but then there was the warm and wet sensation of a tongue along the tips of his fingers that made him burn with arousal and give a groan of approval. 

 

The next few minutes consisted of fumbling and soft chuckling, breaths with comforting sighs and kisses to brush away heated cheeks of embarrassment. They moved together the best that they could, not entirely rehearsed in this act, yet Junhong guided Yongguk seamlessly through it, encouraging him with soft words and caresses, the sounds of pleasure escaping him not muted and instead falling on Yongguk’s ears like the most fluid music he’d ever been witness to. 

 

The sheets were tangled and halfway onto the floor, but Yongguk did not notice as he was guided in between Junhong’s legs, his hands running over them to appreciate the length of them while they slid around his waist, giving himself over entirely. There were moments of pause taken, where not quite kisses were shared, hot breath passing between the two while they explored each other in a way that was more than just physical. Without his sight, Yongguk felt Junhong’s features as he had in the past, wanting to see and feel as much of his pleasure as he could, wanting to make sure that he was actually giving him everything. 

 

There weren’t any more words shared between them, not when it was all so obvious what would come next. Slowly, Yongguk was pushing his hips forward, noticing the slide of his hips against those thighs and acknowledging the sweat that had accumulated over both of their bodies. He was breaching Junhong’s body within moments, gasps escaping the both of them, sounds of pleasure echoing in the empty bedroom. His body moved from muscle memory at that point, his experience coming in handy even if he’d never laid with a man before. The way he rolled his hips up against Junhong’s pelvis, his fingers gripping muscle to steady himself, his mouth pressing along bare skin that tasted so sweet, the freshest he’d ever felt on his tongue, sharp in comparison to the deep sating pleasure that was growing within him with every thrust. 

 

When it ended, Yongguk couldn’t be sure if it had come too quickly, but from the sounds that had been growing from Junhong, he didn’t think that he had done it improperly. The end was sweet, muscles quaking with nails streaking across his back and a mess accompanying their already soiled forms. 

 

His body pressed down against Junhong’s per the younger one’s beckoning, holding fast to him just as he was held tightly. Yongguk’s face was pressed into his neck, lips resting against salty skin while they both fought to catch their breath. He didn’t realize he was crying, but Junhong held him close all the same. 

  
  
  


Himchan sipped at the cup of coffee he had recently ordered, Ferul at his side in the shop while they waited for Narae to join them, the women having requested to meet up with him, especially having heard that Himchan was in possession of Ferul for some unknown reason. Himchan hadn’t figured out how Ferul heard him, or how it was that he got to his apartment in the first place, but he had realized that there was a reason for it. 

 

“Does Yongguk know you have his service dog?” Himchan raised his eyes to see the short haired, tattooed woman in a short sleeve turtleneck, her usual pairing with dark denim jeans. 

 

“I was trying to take him back, but Ferul refuses to.” 

 

“The dog refuses to?” She laughed and took a seat opposite of Himchan, eying his disheveled look, knowing that he had hardly been keeping up his appearance since Yongnam had passed away. She knew he felt responsible and yet hadn’t been able to express to him that she knew what he felt, the guilt and the self hatred at being the cause for someone losing something…

 

Himchan nodded his head before sipping at his coffee, having been surviving off of it since he’d hardly been able to sleep well in the last few months. “You’d be surprised at how intelligent this dog is. But you didn’t call me here to guilt me into returning Ferul to Yongguk. So what’s up, noona?” 

 

Her eyes so similar to the twins’ pierced Himchan with a sad gaze, knowledge behind it and it made him turn away, unable to look her in the eye when he was the sole reason they’d lost a brother. “I want to get Yongnam back, but I can’t do it alone.” 

 

Was it surprise that Himchan felt first? Or maybe it was disgust that she’d even bring this up in the first place. “We’re not necromancers, noona.” He whispered in a harsh tone, not wanting this to be overheard when their practice was secreted among the public and that was the reason Yongnam had been killed in the first place. “What makes you consider this now? You haven’t--” Horror filled Himchan and he nearly knocks over his coffee in the process, seeing how Narae sat back in her seat, looking so much smaller than she normally did. “You’ve tried it already, haven't you?”

 

“I’m not strong enough! I can’t do it alone, Himchan.” She urged, sitting up a bit, her hands pressed into the curve of the table for stabilization as she tried to implore the best friend of her younger brother. “It can be done! We could do it!” 

 

“Noona, you’re crazy. That’s a death sentence!” Whether it was the topic or the tone of their conversation, Ferul grew upset, a low growl escaping him in a warning. Both wiccans stopped in their speech, knowing they’d need to calm down before they both got out of hand. 

 

“Can we at least talk about this? We can go back to your place, Chan.” 

 

“Fine.” He huffed out, standing and collecting his coffee, seeing how Ferul was already ready to lead them out. He’d figure out what was up with that dog, but only after he talked Narae out of this ridiculous idea. 


	7. In the Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited but I'm trying to get this out for you because I know you all have been waiting so patiently for it! I'll go back and edit it when I have a chance.

The way those long fingers filtered through his hair has Yongguk relaxing back into that firm body. His fingers were curled a bit tightly around the thigh muscles that were on either side of him and he was trying to keep his breathing calm. It would be so easy to lose himself in the moment, the thoughts and the way that the emotions were starting to swell within his chest. It did not come as something new to him. 

 

“Hyung...tip your head back, okay?” Soft water trickled over the tip of his spine even while the warmth spread to his extremities. “Just one more time and then we’ll be finished.” 

 

Yongguk shivered as the cool air of his apartment kicked on and breezed into the bathroom, their place in the bathtub hardly much of protection from it. The bath was something he had not indulged in in many months and this act of being cared for was one he had no real memory of other than when he had still been young enough for his mother to do it. 

 

As the water poured over Yongguk’s hair, his eyes closed, his shoulders relaxed and once the soap was gone, Junhong was guiding the elder man against his chest, holding him close and sharing the body heat that seemed to radiate from him. There was something soothing about being in the water with Junhong, the other man almost at ease, like this was his natural state—being partially submerged in the lukewarm water that hadn’t lost its heat quite yet. 

 

“We have to find Ferul,” Yongguk whispered. Even though he felt that ache from not having his best friend, his companion, his service dog at his side, he didn’t feel that panic as he first had when he’d woken up alone. Maybe it was this warmth that enveloped him entirely. 

 

“We will.” Junhong promised with a low whisper into Yongguk’s ear, smoother than the sensation of water having cascaded over his skin. “I won’t leave you alone, either. We’ll find him together.” 

 

Yongguk couldn’t figure out if it was fear of never seeing Ferul again or the fear that he would be alone that was soothed by the promise from his friend...or whatever it was that Junhong was now. It was intense and almost all consuming, but has been eased until the moments those promised words had washed over him. 

 

Slowly, Yongguk tipped his head back, resting further against the younger man who made him feel almost small, but not weak or fragile. Quite the opposite, if Yongguk were to give any thought to it. He turned his head to the side and placed gentle kisses along dampened skin. It was involuntary the way his lips curved into a stressless smile at the sweetened sounds that sang from Junhong’s throat. Music, melodic, entrancing; all words that came to mind when recalling all the noises that could be drawn from the younger man. And Yongguk would hear more of them. 

 

“Let’s go back to bed, hyung.”

 

It was as though Junhong has read his mind. Yongguk isn’t sure how they both got out of the tub without falling over. Their hands had attached to one another and their lips drank water from flesh, licking up the drops that has yet to evaporate from the continuing warmth of their bodies, 

 

Water dripped behind them, seeming never ending when they made it back to the bed, wetting the blanket that had been haphazardly kicked from the surface and halfway onto the floor. Junhong was on his back, pulling the elder to him and down against him, letting their wet limbs slide against one another intimately and sensually, yet with a hunger that hadn’t been present in their earlier act. It was enough to ensure that Yongguk couldn’t catch his breath. And he wasn’t looking to any time soon. 

 

The way they were moving together this time didn’t have the same slow intent as the previous round did. As much as Yongguk was thinking about the problems that the real world held, he liked that he could hide in bed with Junhong, and partake in this act that felt almost too unreal. 

 

Part of him felt that he was drowning in Junhong, every kiss and touch and soft noise that the boy released pushing him further under and yet he’d never breathed easier. Everything in him felt light, afloat like he was wrapped in it rather than suffocated. 

 

Yongguk’s hands were gripping harder this time, guiding Junhong further onto the bed so their legs weren’t hanging off and he’s already pressing himself between those long legs and slim hips that spread and opened for him. It was almost too much, feeling someone  _ want  _ him so badly. And Junhong wasn’t silent about it.

 

“Yes, yes, hyung. Oh, god,” He moaned when Yongguk’s hand found its way around his length. He stroked firmly, like he would himself, twisting his wrist to give Junhong further pleasure and draw more of those noises out of the boy. They were music and Yongguk would suffer without them. 

 

His head rest on top of Junhong’s chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat and stroking him to feel the way his ribcage stuttered with breath every inhale. The boy was trying to get him closer, his hips moving in a talented roll, an ebb of wave, to entice him closer and bring him against him. And Yongguk was not one to disappoint. 

 

With a less skill movement of his own hips, he let his cock catch on Junhong’s rim, grunting when he’s welcomed into the other’s body with an eagerness that Hyosung never expressed for him. And it made Yongguk’s heart swell while he gathered Junhong close to him, wanting to hold the boy close to him once again while they did this. 

 

Junhong didn’t disappoint, either. 

 

His own noises were loud, encouraging Yongguk with praise and moans, wanting it to never end and to never cease. They were soft and sweet, airy and light as they ran over Yongguk, a direct correlation being made between his motions and what noises fell from Junhong’s lips that were soon caught up in a fiercely hungry kiss. Teeth and tongue were the main components of it while Yongguk thrust into the younger with fervor that he’d been incapable of earlier, incapable of for months at this point. He’d never felt such  _ need _ for someone, a hunger that stirred something inside of him that felt like  _ life _ . 

 

“Fuck, hyung...h- _ harder _ .” Yongguk was urged and he is more than happy to oblige. He gave his all to his actions, ensuring that every motion was everything that Junhong could want or ask of him. 

 

&

 

Himchan washed his hands of the blood looking as Narae continued to work through the ritual, or at least the preparations of it. It’d taken quite a while, getting all the ingredients together and ensuring that they weren’t leaving any energy trails that would lead the cleaners to them. This was all too important for them to risk that. 

 

“When are we doing this?” Himchan asked as he took a seat finally, his feet sore from having been on them for so long. His hand was jolted from resting on his leg by Ferul’s muzzle, the guide dog clearly demanding attention that Himchan was sure Yongguk gave far more of. Himchan never had a pet, but then at the same time...Ferul wasn’t a pet. 

 

The witch took a pause in what she was doing, looking to the younger one with a roll of her eyes. “We’re doing it at midnight, for the hundredth time, Himchan. That’s what the spell calls for.” 

 

“I don’t think this is going to end well.” Himchan remarked and only drew yet  _ another _ sigh from the woman. It was quite clear that Himchan wasn’t entirely on board with this, because it could be so dangerous, it could cause more problems than it could possibly solve. “I miss Yongnam, too, but I just feel--” 

 

“You don’t get to  _ feel _ in any of this!” Narae snapped, having enough of the self-doubt that Himchan was casting at her. “This is  _ your _ fault he’s dead and we both know it. I’m not stupid enough to not know what killed him and I know  _ you’re _ not stupid enough to think I didn’t figure it out already. So you don’t get to  _ feel _ . He wasn’t  _ your _ brother. He was  _ mine _ ! He was  _ Yongguk’s _ ! And  _ you _ took him away from us! So shut the fuck up and get back to work.” 

 

As much as Himchan felt that this was such a bad idea, as much as he wanted to stop and tell Narae that this wasn’t going to work; she was right. This was her fault and even if Himchan lost himself in the process, then he would do it if it meant they had a chance at getting Yongnam back. 

 

&

 

“You have to go,” Yongguk whispered against Junhong’s mouth as they were caught up in yet  _ another _ kiss. This time, they were by the door, having gotten to the point where Junhong had put on his shoes. That was progress, at least. 

 

Junhong whined and nipped at Yongguk’s lower lip. “Yes...yes, I do. I have to find Ferul.” Junhong reminded Yongguk of the reason he was there in the first place. Not that he had forgotten about the absence of his companion in the slightest. 

 

“You can come back once you find him.”  _ Back to me _ , Yongguk responded with a soft sigh, dipping his head as he pulled away from the man. He wanted to go with Junhong, but his lack of sight would be more of a hindrance than a help. They had already talked about it, while they had still be tangled up and caught up with exploring one another. There was so much to learn and Yongguk had never been able to explore a body like that, someone so willing and responsive. 

 

“I’ll be back.” Junhong promised with the softest of kisses before he slipped from Yongguk’s embrace before they were distracted  _ yet again _ . 

 

When he finally left, Yongguk was once again left in an entirely empty apartment, something he had never dealt with, something he’d never been okay with. Not having his sight left him feeling more lonely than ever before, but there was nothing he could do about it until Junhong returned with the canine. 

 

Yongguk had just taken a seat on the couch, pulling out one of his books to read, when there was a jingling of the lock and someone opening the door. 

 

“G-Gukkie?!” Hyosung’s voice was almost piercing compared to the soothing flow of Junhong’s words. “You’re out of bed!” Her footsteps were too harsh against the floor as she ran over to him, her fingers already grasping at his shirt and running through his still damp hair and Yongguk is wanting to push her away because what right does she had to touch him? Hell, what right does  _ he _ have to accept her touch after what he’d done with Junhong. 

 

“Did you let Ferul out?” He asked, not having meant to but it spilled from his lips before he had meant to let it. He was feeling unsure of himself, though, after the question comes out and there’s an uncertainty in her touch now. Her voice didn’t respond like it normally did, instead it was a drag, something...dark in it. 

 

“No...why would I let him out? Is he...not here?” The uncertainty made Yongguk tense, though her touch never left his body and he wondered why she wouldn’t when he so purposefully accused her of losing his seeing eye dog. 

 

Yongguk wanted to say something, anything, really, but found that he could not. Because what was there to say? He had no idea how Ferul had gotten out, or why the dog would leave him in the first place. They’d been companions for so long, that it was odd for him to even think that he could be left alone like that. Maybe he was too hopeful that Junhong would be able to find him, but maybe he was more hopeful that Junhong would return soon and not leave him alone with Hyosung whom he couldn’t even begin to tell of the affair he had with a  _ man _ of all people. 

 

&

 

Junhong had known where the dog had gone, he had realized it the moment that he extended his senses for the dog’s signature. He had known from the start that Ferul was not just a seeing eye dog that just so happened to be at Yongguk’s side. It was clear as day to anyone who wasn’t human; Ferul was there for a reason, was with Yongguk as protection. Which is what made his absence so curious and a unique situation. Attachment spirits never left their charges. 

 

When Junhong found his way to the location that Ferul’s spirit felt the strongest, he was almost amused. Though, it lacked substance because he realized just the reason that he was  _ there _ . This was a clear residence for a wiccan. Something inside of him settled uncomfortably at the idea that the spirit had been drawn to this place, because leaving Yongguk’s side in the first place was an issue all on its own. But he could only tackle one problem at a time. 

 

Before Junhong could properly approach the residence, there was a distinct charge in the air, an electricity that took his breath away and drew him in despite the fact that this was something he should be running far, far away from. Instead, he was heading up with a speed that he wouldn’t admit to having.

 

When he made his way into the apartment with ease, he’s shocked to come across the tattoo artist who was also Yongguk’s sister. While he had sensed that she was a wiccan of sort from her energy, he hadn’t expected to walk in on  _ this _ . 

 

&

 

Yongguk’s fingers were curling around her thin waist, feeling the way she climbed onto his lap and her sticky lips were at his own, tasting every bit of him. He had wanted the taste of Junhong to linger on them longer, without interruption and without something tainting that  _ pure _ taste that came along with kissing him. And now it was ruined, though, he shouldn’t be complaining since this was his girlfriend. 

 

Her body rolled in that skillful way that it always did, and despite how much he tried to stop himself, his body was reacting by hardening underneath her skirted hips. The material brushed against his lower abdomen when the shirt was pushed up just enough to let him feel her excitement through his sweats. This was dangerous, especially when her actions were arousing him to such an extent — but definitely not nearly as much as Junhong would. Because Junhong...he was something else entirely. 

 

The absence of sight did not deter him from realizing and feeling the way Hyosung was removing her shirt and unclasping her bra within a few moments. He felt her small hands around his and then she was guiding them up to touch her breasts. The sensation of them didn’t do what Junhong’s harder form did, but there was still an arousal that he couldn’t hide nor deny. And he was kissing Hyosung back within moments, finding something in him  _ drawn _ to how she tasted and the way her tongue slid along his, pressing deep into his mouth as though she were trying to  _ take _ something from him. 

 

And he went along with it. 

 

Yongguk allowed Hyosung to reach into the band of his sweatpants and pull out his length, drawing it up and out to stroke along it and further stir desire inside of him. It was too much, almost  _ ridiculous _ how easily she could manipulate his body. Her manicured fingers were too  _ dainty _ and yet too  _ rough _ along his length, but it responded anyways. It made Yongguk want to curl in on himself to get away from it. But something kept drawing him out, to her, and he was helpless against it. 

 

&

 

Narae was pressed up against the wall, her feet hanging inches above the ground while that clawed hand pressed against her neck, successfully slicing open her skin and cutting off trachea. She had already passed that point of lightheadedness a while ago and yet she found the adrenaline was  _ amplifying _ it rather than being of any help in that current moment. Her hands were curled around the blackened, peeling skin and she struggled to catch her breath, but she wasn’t giving up just yet. 

 

Himchan stood behind the creature, this weird, scraggly thing with spikes and horns and other things coming out of places that Himchan just didn’t want to think about. He flipped through his book to find anything that would give away what the  _ hell _ this thing was and how to get it  _ off _ of Narae before it killed her. 

 

She let out another choked cry of pain when the opposing claw slashed across her stomach, cutting into her flesh with such ease that it was  _ wrong _ . The scent was shocking to the senses and yet it did nothing to the creature except  _ anger _ it further. It’s claws were back into her flesh and she can’t even produce proper noises of pain. Himchan’s were loud enough anyways, unable to get anywhere near with the ring of fire that was growing  _ angrier _ around the two locked to the death. 

 

Junhong couldn’t just stand there. 

 

&

 

“Ah,” Yongguk gasped out, feeling a sort of  _ pull _ that was draining on his energy as he was getting closer to his orgasm. It was almost like it was being drawn out of him, slowly and almost  _ painfully _ , but Yongguk doesn’t know what  _ it _ is. Either way, the way her hips were rolling and rocking over him was a sense of pleasure that didn’t hold a candle to the way that he and Junhong had moved together. This was dim and  _ boring _ , even, compared to the things that Junhong brought out in him. And he wished nothing more than to have Junhong back in his arms. 

 

Hyosung was making noises, yet Yongguk couldn’t focus on them. He could hardly remember what she had  _ ever _ sounded like because Junhong’s were echoing through him. And yet, even  _ those _ were seeming faint and unclear. Something inside of him was growing tired, an exhaustion that he hadn’t felt in so long. He wanted to push Hyosung away and yet he couldn’t do anything but lightly grip her hips, feeling the way she moved and rocked  _ faster _ . As with every other time, her movements were drawing out an orgasm that he didn’t want to give. 

 

He ground his teeth together and dropped his head to press it against the back of the couch, trying to find purchase and stabilization from feeling as though his very  _ soul _ were being taken from him.

 

And maybe it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is Narae okay? 
> 
> Is Yongguk okay? 
> 
> You guys have one more chapter before the end of the story and I'm thinking it's going to be a behemoth!


End file.
